Dethklok Kids
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: These are a few episode add-ins with the kids. By the way, I toned down the language and other things for a good reason. Still, I hope you don't find this overdone. Enjoy! DISCONTINUED UNTIL I SAY! Sorry. :(
1. Chapter 1

_After watching some episodes, I decided I should give each band member a 10 year old child. Differences in kids: All same clothes, but: Natt & Wally have brushed down hair; Pattie has no dreadlocks, just long hair; Skylar has short hair, but his bangs are kinda combed out; and Tawnie's fine.  
I do not own Metalocalypse, it's characters, or episodes  
Natt, Wally, Pattie, Skylar, and Tawnie belong to me.  
P.S. This one's on Hiatus for a while, but, hopefully, I'll pick up the pace soon._

Chapter 1: Introduction

Mordhaus... It's not like your "average" home. It has a lot of things: a recording studio, a recreation room, a picnic area, a hospital, a main hallway, two seperate dining rooms, an assembly room, a library, a conference room, 6 different bedrooms, an office, a branding room, a basement/sniper's corridor, a racetrack, and a landing area for a helicopter. Sounds like a madhouse, doesn't it? Well, it just so happens that this is the home of the death-metal band...Dethklok! Nathan Explosion, William Muderface, Pickles the drummer, Skwisgaar Skwigelf, and Toki Wartooth formed a band with their manager, Charles Offdensen and being protected, everyday, by hooded "Kloketeers". These guys not only struggle with music, but with regular things too. But with fatherhood, it's not so bad.

In a garage, while polishing his bike, a young black-haired boy stopped when he heard a door open; revealing to be a Kloketeer.

Kloketeer: Master Natt, your father asks for your presence in the rehearsal room at once.

Natt sighs: Tell him I'll be right there.

Kloketeer nodding: Yes sir.

Meet Natt Explosion; the boy who wants to follow in his fathers' footsteps someday. Across from the garage and into a bedroom, there's another boy, with blond hair, who is tuning his guitar; he was about to practice when Charles came in.

Charles: Hey Skylar?

Skylar turns around: Hmm?

Charles: Your dad wants you to come to the rehearsal room for something and bring you guitar, okay?

Skylar nods: Sure, fine.

Meet Skylar Skwigelf; a boy who practices his guitar every day to become just like his father. Down the hallway, a little red-haired girl is walking while listening to music on a CD player through headphones. Just then, a little light-brown haired girl ran up to the other girl and taps her on the shoulder.

Girl: Pattie!

The girl turns around, sees her friend and takes off her headphones.

Pattie: Huh? What is it Tawnie?

Tawnie smiles: Our dads wants us to go to the rehearsal room right away.

Pattie grins: Okay, let's go!

Meet Pattie, the future drummer, and Tawnie Wartooth; Pattie wants to be a good drummer and Tawnie just loves playing the guitar. Across the halls and into a library, there's a light-brown haired boy reading "Batman" comics. Another Kloketeer comes in.

Kloketeer: Master Wally?

Wally sighs: Yeah?

Kloketeer 2: Your father wishes to see you in the rehearsal room right away, sir.

Wally: Okay, I'm coming.

Meet Wally Muderface; a boy wanting to be the greatest bass guitarist of all time. After the kids waited in the rehearsal room for a few minutes, Dethklok arrived with their instruments.

Nathan: Listen, kids, I know you all want to be big like us, but in order for that to happen, you need to practice like we do.

Murderface grins: And so, we thought we might give you a few lessons before concerts to, you know, give you a few pointers and avoid mistakes.

Skwisgaar: So, whats do yous kids think? Okay with yous?

Kids smile: You bet!

As the afternoon went on, Nathan taught Natt how to sing in a metal tone; Muderface was teaching Wally some bass tricks; Pickles showed Pattie some drum lines; and Skwisgaar and Toki taught their kids about the basics of guitars. After dinner and more practice, the fathers and their kids went to bed; all except for two: Natt, who was sitting on the roof of Mordhouse and Nathan, who was watching him from the doorway. He walked up behind his son and put his hand on his shoulder as Natt turned around.

Natt: Huh? Dad, what are you doing up here?

Nathan chuckles: I just wanted to see if your okay. Is everything alright, buddy?

Natt sighs: Yeah. But, the thing is...I'm just not sure if I'm ready for the world of music. I mean...what if something goes wrong at a concert or something? I just don't know.

Nathan sighed as he puts his arm around his sons' shoulder.

Nathan softly: Don't you worry, kiddo. I know it's hard and all, but no one said that being a metal star is easy. I mean with fanatic fans, the press, autographs, record deals and such, it can be pretty hassling. However, as long as you have family and friends by your side, everything will be fine.

Natt: Really Dad?

Nathan smiles: Yeah. So, don't stress over it. There will be plenty of time for your career to take off. But, right now, let's get some rest, okay?

Natt yawning: Okay. I'm getting tired anyway.

Nathan carried his son to the kids room, tucked him in and was about to walk out when Natt started to speak.

Natt quietly: Dad?

Nathan quiet too: Yeah Natt?

Natt smiles slightly: Thanks for the talk. I love you, Dad.

Nathan smiles too: I love you too, kid. Good Night.

He ruffled his sons' hair, walks out of the room, and headed for bed himself. As the night passed, many ordeals await Dethklok, their children, and Charles; the question is: What are they? Well...they'll find out soon enough.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Families

It was late on a Tuesday afternoon when the kids stayed home to watch their dads on TV. They've been invited on a news show to talk about what they've been doing and to share anything about their personal lives. As the host tried to get them to talk about themselves, he mentioned something about a surprise.

Host: We have uncovered something you'll all have been trying to hide. Tonight, you'll all be reunited with your families.

The curtain opened and the families of Dethklok were revealed! Nathans' parents, Skwisgaars' mother, Murderfaces' grandparents, Pickles parents and older brother, and Tokis' parents were all together; the kids found it to be amazing, but for Dethklok...their response is entirely different.

Nathan shocked: NOOOOOOOOO! You're gonna pay for this!

Host confused: What for? It's my job as a journalist to uncover things! What's wrong with that?

Mrs. Murderface smiles: William! It's so good to see you!

After Murderfaces' grandma ran over the wires with her electric wheelchair, chaos broke loose. The host got electrecuted and the kids are a little surprised and shocked by what's going on. Later that day, Dethklok and the kids sat in the living room waiting for the families to come and take everyone to lunch.

Tawnie excited: Hurray! I'm so excited; we get to meet our grandparents!

Wally happy: And my great-grandparents!

Pattie happy: And my uncle too! Right Dad?

The guys were whispering among themselves and Toki was just sitting in silence.

Wally: Dad? Everything okay?

Murderface turns around: Huh? Oh, sure son. We were just talking, that's all.

Pickles spaced out: Yeah, umm, we already told them about you kids and they're pretty excited to meet you. Yeah.

Nathan: Okay. So, uhhh, behave youselves and, umm, mind your manners, okay?

Kids: Yes sir!

Just then, a Kloketeer came in to introduce everyone.

Kloketeer: My Lords and Ladies, your families.

The kids just beamed when their families arrived; each child walked up to his/her family to greet them. Natt went to his grandparents.

Nathan happy: Hi Grandma and Grandpa. It's nice to finally meet you!

Then, Mrs. Explosion picks up the boy and hugs him.

Mrs. Explosion smiles: Oh, aren't you adorable! You look just like your father! Right Honey?

Mr. Explosion chuckles: He sure does. He's a chip off the old block!

Wally went up to his great-grandparents and Mrs. Murderface sets the boy on her lap.

Mrs. Murdeface grinning: Well, aren't you just the sweetest little thing! Oh, I could just eat you up! You can call me Granny and him Pop-Pop, sweetheart!

Wally chuckles: Sure Granny! And is it okay if ask about Pop-Pops'...uhhh...ummm...

Mrs Murderface: Condition? It's okay sweetie; you see, he had a massive stroke a while back and until he gets a mechanical wheelchair like mine, we have to carry him around in a wagon.

Wally curious: Oh, okay Granny.

Skylar looked at his grandmother and bowed like a gentleman.

Skylar smiles: Nice to meet you, Grandmother.

Miss Skwigelf sighs: And you too, young Grandson.

Pattie took a good look at her family and smiled.

Pattie smiling: It's so great to meet you all!

Seth smiles too: You bet kiddo! Now come here and give your uncle a big hug!

Pattie ran up to her new uncle and hugged him like no tomorrow. Her grandparents just smiled and gave her hugs too; and Tawnie was last to meet her grandparents.

Tawnie grinning: Hi there! It's real nice to meet you.

She held out her hand for a shake, but both Mr. and Mrs. Wartooth just stared at her and then back at Toki, who was still sitting in silence.

Tawnie frowns slightly: Okay...maybe later.

Mrs. Explosion: Alright everyone! Now that the introductions are done, let's get into our cars, get some nice lunch and talk to our boys.

After that's been said, Dethklok took their families to a small burger resturant and everyone (literally!) sat at the same table. The guys just sat there listening to their familes yak on and on (except Tokis' parents) while the kids enjoyed it.

Mrs. Explosion: You remember Mrs. Miller, don't you?

Nathan annoyed: No.

Mrs. Explosion: Well, her legs had to be cut off because she got frostbite during an ice storm.

Nathan: God, that's brutal mom.

While Mrs. Explosion went on with her story, Mrs. Skwigelf was flirting to Mr. Explosion in Sweden (much to Skwisgaars annoyance!) and Toki's parents just stared at their son in silence. Murderface was getting annoyed with his grandmother as well.

Mrs. Murderface: William, with your money you could buy one of those computerized wheelchairs so your Grandpa won't have to sit in a wagon like a dead cat.

Murderface sarcastic: Oh sure thing; why don't we go buy one right now? Hey, anybody else want an electric wheelchair? My treat!

Suddenly, Mrs. Murderface smacked him on the head with a spoon! And Pickles was giving an annoyed and angry look to his family, especially his brother.

Seth grinning: You know we could go into business, you know? I mean, think about it, "Brothers in Business", what do you think?

As Seth kept going on and on about business, Pickles grew more and more annoyed until, finally, he stood up.

Pickles: Hey, I don't mean to interupt, but I have to use the bathroom.

Murderface: Yeah, I gotta go too!

Nathan sighs: Yeah, me too.

Skwisgaar: That's for sure!

As the guys, except Toki and the kids, went to the bathroom, Pickles looked really frustrated.

Pickles angry: I HATE IT! All my parents do is brag about my brother and he's an ex-con for crying out loud! I ought to..._GASP_..._GASP_...

Just then, Pickles takes out an inhaler and breathes in it slowly.

Pickles calm: Man, it's been years since I used this thing.

Nathan shouting: What the heck?

Skwisgaar serious: This whole thing makes my stomaches want to throws up.

Murderface: My Grandma wants me to buy an electronic wheelchair for that idiot and she won't shut up about it!

Pickles serious: I have an idea. Let's hold on, buy them whatever they want, and deal with it; but, when that weekend's over we ship them out, and never see them again. Deal?

Murderface: Okay. But, let's not do anything to upset the kids; I mean, it is a big thing for them.

All: Right. Okay.

And so, as the weekend went on, Dethklok endured the experiences with their families. They went to the movies, played mini golf, hung out at a spa, and everything. The kids enjoyed every bit of it, but their dads didn't. Fortunatly, it went by quickly and the guys are relieved to say goodbye to their families. The kids joined their fathers to say farewell to their relatives.

Pickles "happy": Okay! Time to say goodbye! Where is everybody?

Pattie shrugs: I don't know Daddy. Maybe they're packing their things.

Nathan curious: You know something? Toki hasn't said one word since this thing got started.

Tawnie concerned: Yeah, I wonder why?

Just then, Seth came in to the living room.

Pickles: Hey bro'! Where is everyone? It's time to send them to the airport.

Seth grinning: Actually, we want to talk to you guys at the studio.

Nathan confused: The studio?

At the studio, the relatives were holding instruments like they were gonna practice. Dethklok had a bad feeling about this.

Seth sighs: We are going to do a Dethklok family album. Okay? We all get to use our music talents, which you got from me of course. You owe me bro'.

As Seth went on, Pickles just lunged at his brother and started to strangle him! Everyone was shocked, especially Pattie!

Pattie shocked: DAD! What are you doing?

Pickles mad: I'm teaching this idiot a lesson about taking over someone else's music!

Nathan: We're the most brutal metal band in the world. You guys don't know squat about being metal!

Skwisgaar smug: Why don't you guys just goes to each others houses and leaves us alone?

As Pickles continued to strangle his brother, Mrs. Murderface just sprayed some mace in his eyes and at Murderface!

Mrs. Murderface mad: You billionare smart-alecks think you've got it tough? Well think again! Let me tell you, there is nothing...NOTHING!...more brutal in this world than raising children!

Mrs. Skwigelf: I could never lose the weight after you were born.

Mr. Explosion upset: I used to be happy, until I had to spend all my money on little kids clothes and junk! Now that's brutal!

Suddenly, everyone just started to yell at each other! The kids just stood by and watched all this conflict. Then, Natt clenched his fists and started to scream with the others following.

Kids loud: STOP!

Everyone stopped their yelling and turned their attention towards the children.

Natt panting: What is wrong with all of you? I have never seen a bunch of familes bicker like cats fighting over the last can of tuna!

Skylar mad: Yeah! Why do you guys hate each other so much? Families should come together, not destroy each other! This is ridiculous!

Tawnie teary-eyed: You want to know something? There is nothing, and I mean nothing, really more brutal than families seperated by conflict or any other reason!

Pattie sad: She's right! Why must this be like a war story? Just give us one reason to think that hating each others' guts is a good thing? Just one!

All was quiet for the families.

Wally frustrated: Fine! You guys want to bicker, go right ahead! See if we care! Just don't think we'll ever forgive you or expect to be part of this messed up family anymore! Maybe we ought to move away from this crud!

Kids agree: YEAH!

As the kids stormed out of the studio, Dethklok and their familes looked at each other with guilt.

Pickles guilt-ridden: I'm sorry everyone. I guess we just got all...I don't know...got a little crazy.

Mrs. Murderface sighs: Hey, we're the ones who ought to be sorry. The music world is brutal and stressful too. It's my fault.

Everyone just apologized and even hugged each other for forgiveness, except Toki and his parents of course. Then, Skwisgaar just realized something.

Skwisgaar concerned: Hey, I knows that this is a familys' moments and all, but we needs to go talks to the kids. Theys' really upsets right now.

Nathan nodding: Yeah. Let's go.

They walked down the hall and saw the kids sitting in their room, looking very upset. Once the families walked in, the kids turned around; giving them the cold shoulder.

Skwisgaar: Hey. You guys gots a minutes?

Pattie mad: GO AWAY!

Nathan sighs: Listen. We know you kids are upset, but...we want to set things right. We want to apologize.

Wally scoffs: Oh really? And what makes you so sure that we'll believe you?

Murderface, then, walked towards his son, sat down on the bed, and puts his arm around him.

Murderface sighs: Because...hmmm...we want to make you guys happy and we're really, really sorry.

Then, the kids turned towards they're families with questioned looks this time.

Mrs. Explosion smiles slightly: I know you kids were looking forward to a fun weekend with us, but I guess things just got out hand and we didn't mean to upset you.

Pickles: Listen. I know you kids are ticked off, but...will you forgive us? It's alright if you don't, though.

The kids looked at each other for a moment and, then, Pattie went up to her father and hugged him tight, as he hugged her back.

Pattie smiles: I guess we can forgive you guys this time. Just promise you won't do anything like that ever again like.

Pickles smiles too: We'll try , right guys?

Everyone: Right!

And so, after Dethklok and their children said farewell to their families, everyone just relaxed until it got dark. Toki, finally, snapped out of his trance and was sitting in his room. He was about to lie down for a while when he heard a knock on his door.

_Knock! Knock!_

Toki startled: Oh! Uhh..come in!

The door opened and Tawnie walked into the room.

Tawnie grins: Hey Daddy. You okay?

Toki sighs: Sure. I'ms okay. Is' guess.

Tawnie frowns slightly: Are you sure? You haven't said one word since your parents came and they never spoke to you either. I just got a little bit concerned and all.

Then, Toki motioned his daughter to come towards him and he puts his hand on her shoulder.

Toki smiles lightly: Thanks for being concerneds about me sweetie. But...I don't want to talk about it right now. But, I promise I will tells you about it when I'm readys. Okay?

Tawnie sighs: Okay. Goodnight Daddy!

Toki grins: Goodnight child!

After Tawnie left, Toki just laid back and let out a big sigh. He had a long day and wanted to be left alone. What was it he didn't want to tell his daughter? What happened in his past? Maybe we'll find out...maybe we won't. Until then, what other challenges awaits Dethklok and the children? Will it be dangerous? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Anger Management And Banana Stickers

It was a typical night for Dethklok. Their concert was taking place in a different city, their kids watched them from backstage, and fans were screaming at the top of their lungs! However, all was fine until Skwisgaar accidentally tripped over Murderfaces' guitar cord and causes his guitar to stop playing. Suddenly, Murderface knocked Skwisgaar backwards, who nudged Nathan as he fell! Then, Nathan punches Murderface and he knocked Toki on his back; and then he is about to hit Murderface with his guitar when he crashed into Pickles' drums. And so, the fight continued and the kids tried to break it up (to not much avail!). The next day, the guys are bandaged up and reading the paper about being sued for millions of dollars because of the fight!

Nathan sighs: I think it's okay if we hate each other. But, we can't have anymore fights; I mean it costs too much!

Natt: Yeah Dad. I mean, you guys keep getting hurt and we'll keep getting sued.

As Skwisgaar and Skylar watched the wolves outside, Charles came in.

Charles: Well guys, listen: To avoid future fights and riots, the only answer I can think of is...band therapy.

Everyone stared at him and just shrugged. Later that day, the band went to the therapist, Dr. Jonathan Twinkletits, to try and fix their riot problem.

Dr. Twinkletits: You guys are on the verge of destroying each other. You're all like a band of jungle monkeys going bonkers! My job is to help you get your act together and if you don't like it man, then there's the door! Bands can be brutal. I should know; I was in a band once.

Skwisgaar smirks: Then I guess you guys are likes the worst bands of all...

Suddenly, Dr. Twinkletits slapped Skwisgaar on the face!

Dr. Twinkletits mad: I'm in charge of you ugly maniacs and you need help whether you like it or not! If you don't get your priorities straight, you could lose everything! Is that what you want? Huh?

All was quiet.

Dr. Twinkletits calm: Good! Then let's get started.

Two weeks passed and the band wasn't responding to some of the Dr.s' techniques. However, once they started putting effort in to their sessions, each member was awarded with a banana sticker. Twinkletits even gave the stickers to the children for helping out with sessions and examples of good behavior. As the kids watched their dads improve, Natt has a funny feeling about the Dr. and his therapy methods. He called his friends to a meeting in their room closet and turned on the lights.

Natt whispers: Glad you guys could come. I need to talk to you about that doctor.

Pattie confused: What about, Natt?

Natt: Well, I know he's helping our dads with their band therapy and all; but, doesn't he seem a little odd to you?

Wally frowns slightly: Now that you mention it, his attitude about bands and such makes him pretty suspicious. Didn't people say he went crazy one time?

Skylar sighs: Actually, he did. For some reason, he went plum loco and left his band without warning.

Tawnie: And what's up with those banana stickers? They're cute and all, but you would think our dads would want something more metal than silly little stickers.

Natt serious: I don't know, but let's keep a sharp eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything drastic. Agreed?

Kids: Right!

Weeks passed and Dethklok really improved their attitudes toward each other. From trust exercises to rock-talk, the band finally calmed down. But, the kids noticed something wasn't right when their dads started to wear non-metal clothes with banana stickers all over and even fixing up their hair like teenage girls at a sleepover! Everything was going fine until Toki overheared the doctor talking on the phone one afternoon.

Dr. Twinkletits calm: Hey, what's up? Remember me? It's Jonathan from our old band. I just wanted to call and see how things are going and I'm just saying, I'm in a new band called Dethklok. No biggie; just give me a call if you can...although you really can't BECAUSE I KILLED YOU!

Toki was shocked by what he just heard! Like what Natt did, he called his fellow bandmates and the children into a bathroom and locked the door.

Toki whispers: The guy is crazy!

Murderface confused: How can you say that Toki? He's alright and a genius too.

Wally groans softly: Dad, you all need to wake up and smell the decaf! The dude is nuts!

Nathan serious: He's right. This is getting out of hand, but what are we going to do?

Pattie shrugs: Just fire him. He thinks he's in your band when he's actually not. He has to leave.

Nathan nods: Great idea, kid. Let's fire him.

Pickles: Hey guys? I just thought of something.

Skwisgaar: What?

Pickles sighs: If we fire him now...then we ain't going to see no more banana stickers.

Everyone was silent after Pickles mentioned that. No more banana stickers? How are they going to deal with that? Luckily for the band, they always have a good solution...sometimes. Later the next day, the band and the kids were waiting for Twinkletits on the top floor.

smiles: Okay everyone! We got a lot to do today before we go on tour, alright? Okay, let's get started.

Nathan glares: Hey, we haven't been thinking that hard, but...you're fired.

Dr. Twinkletits scoffs: Uh...what?

Tawnie softly: Sorry, but we don't need you anymore. And, frankly, you scare me.

Wally smirks: Plus, you're really weird and you're not really part of this band; past, present, or future. Go ahead Dad.

Murderface grins: Thanks little buddy. Doc, you really are an ugly, idiotic psycopath and I don't feel bad at all okay? There, I said it.

Dr. Twinkletits frowns: Now hold on. Why fire me? I'm your therapist.

Skwisgaar sighs: Bigs deal, we don'ts needs you anymore. And I hates your mustache.

Dr. Twinkletits smiled slightly: Don't you guys want a banana sticker?

Nathan shakes his head: We won't be needing your banana stickers!

Murderface, then, pushes a big chest towards Nathan, he kicks it open and it revealed to have thousands of banana stickers inside!

Nathan: We found out that you can just buy psychological welfare and such.

Dr. Twinkletits angry: You stupid, ugly slimeballs! I AM THE BAND! I'LL FIRE YOU!No. I'LL KILL YOU!

He charged at the group, but he trips on a banana sticker (cliche parody!) and falls out the window! He landed safely, but he's now faced with a new threat: the wolves! As they stared at him and ready to attack, Dethklok watched for a little bit; then they walk off with their children.

Toki sighs: At least the wolves won't go hungry for a while. I guess the life cycle is complete.

Skwisgaar nods: That it is Toki. That it is.

Skylar sighs: Kinda awful he had to go like that. But, if he survives, let's hope we don't have to deal with him anymore.

Natt grins: Hear hear!

Pickles smiles: Hey, anybody else feel hungry? Let's go get something to eat.

Everyone: Okay! Cool!

And so, another day gone by for the Dethklok family. Their regular attitudes stayed the same, but with less fights and riots in concerts from now on. However, unknowingly to them, Dr. Twinkletits survived and makes it out of Mordhouse with horrific wounds. What's he going to do now? We may never know. Anyway, Dethklok and their children will face more dangers than just therapy psycopaths. But what will they face next? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Endorsement Madness

Things were going different for Dethklok. Skwisgaar has decided to do an advanced guitar learning gig; he's done a couple of music videos and has a new guitar line. He's even wearing make-up like a rock star. His son, Skylar, is giving him full support and helping him out. However, there's been a couple of problems lately; a situation with a music video involving mechanical dragons gone awry and Skwisgaar is getting a little stressed. The next day, he, the kids, and the rest of Dethklok are watching a show about guitars.

Pickles scoffs: How can they sell those stupid old guitars and live with it?

Murderface: They're not stupid; you can practically stand on them, man!

Tawnie grins: They may be old, but they sell like hotcakes.

Toki nods: Maybe that's what you should do Skwisgaar. Make billions of dollars teaching guitar.

Skwisgaar serious: I think I will. I will have one of the most brutals guitar learnings classes ever. Skylar, why don't you helps me thinks of new guitars?

Skylar happy: Sure dad!

Weeks Later, like Skwisgaar, the other Dethklok members are doing endorsement deals of their own: Toki with candy, Nathan with barbeque sauce, Murderface with doorknobs, and Pickles with nickels. Late one afternoon, Skwisgaar and Skylar show the new guitars to everyone at Mordhouse. First, he shows a guitar looking like a giant pocket knife.

Skwisgaar sighs: Okay, so...this is a Swiss-army-tar. It comes in handy during camping trips.

Pattie smiles: Wow! That's so cool. What's that one there?

He, then, picks up a guitar with ants inside!

Skwisgaar: This is an Ant-farms-itar. Still workings on its.

Muderface impressed: Nice! I could stand on that. What's that over there?

Skwisgaar pick up a sword-like guitar.

Skwisgaar shrugs: This is called the Gibson-Excalibur-itar and that's pretty much it.

Natt grins: Those are cool guitars. I bet the fans are dying to see them at the Pay-Per-View.

Just then, his Dethphone (cell phone, Dethklok version) rang.

Skwisgaar annyoed: Ugh. It's those guys from the Pay-Per-View. It's starting to drive me crazy!_ Sigh_...let's go Skylar. We'ves got works to do. You all can comes too if you wants.

All agreeing: Eh. Sure. Okay. Why not?

Later that day, Skwisgaar was talking to a director about a dragon for the video. But, after much arguing, he storms to his dressing room and tries to calm down. He starts crying and his make-up is running. He tries to get it together while staring at the mirror.

Skwisgaar crying softly: Okay, gets ahold of yourself. Don't lets it gets to you! You are the fastest guitarist alive. No pressure here. Oh, I can'ts do this!

He, then, puts his head on the dresser table and cries to himself. But, there was a knock on the door and both Charles and Skylar came in as soon as he calmed down.

Skylar frowns slightly: Dad, are you feeling okay?

Skwisgaar sighs: Yeah, I'm fine. Just...uhhh...taking breathing exercises.

Charles: Well, Skwisgaar, you need to sign 10 forms for a hand policy or you will owe $10 million if anything happens to your hands. All right?

Skwisgaar shrugs: Okay fine.

Skwisgaar signs 10 policy forms (one for each finger) and he puts on the protective oxygen hand aquariums when he's not playing.

Charles: Okay, that's everything. Have you...uhhh...been crying lately?

Skwisgaar shakes his head: No. I told you, I'm fine.

Charles shrugs: All right then. Skylar, I'll leave the rest to you. Okay?

Skylar nods: Sure. Fine.

After Charles left the room, Skylar walks up to his father and puts a gentle hand on his arm.

Skylar concerned: Dad, you know you can tell me if anything is wrong, okay? You'd do the same for me.

Skwisgaar sighs: I guess I'ms a littles stressed lately. It's hard doings this sort of things. I don'ts know. But, I'll be okays son. Don'ts worry about me.

Skylar smiles slightly: Okay Dad; just letting you know that I love you and I care about you. You are my father after all.

Skwisgaar smiles too: Thanks you. Yous a goods boy, Skylar. Yous a goods boy.

Skylar gave his dad a small hug before walking out of the room. The rest of the guys were talking about Skwisgaars stress. They even thought of a deal for the event called "zazz", much to Skwisgaars annoyance. As the day went on and only minutes before the show, Tokis' attitude seemed really different lately and little Tawnie is getting a little worried. Everyone else noticed that he's eaten a lot of his popular candy and he looks a little pale and wide-eyed. While they're backstage, Nathan and Tawnie both walked up to Toki.

Tawnie worried: Daddy, are you okay? You've been acting very different for quite a while and I'm really concerned.

Toki chuckling: Of course I ams, silly! Why wouldn't I be? I'm just fine! I'ms perfectly fine!

Nathan sighs: Toki, I think you've had _way_ too much sugar and I saw you lose a tooth about 5 minutes ago.

Toki annoyed: Big deals. Teeth grows back you know.

Nathan: No, I don't think they do.

Toki frowns: Yeah they do. Don't you remember being a little kids and putting your old fallen teeths under a pillow and a tooth collector god would come and gives you a Pickles nickle?

Nathan mad: Will you just get out of here?

Toki scoffs: Fine! Goodbye!

But, as Toki walked off, a scream was coming from Skwisgaars' dressing room! Everyone ran inside the room to see what's wrong.

Skwisgaar concerned: I don'ts know whats to do. These hand-aquariums things won't comes off!

Skylar: Dad, you have got to get on stage soon!

Skwisgaar worried: Oh no! What ams I goings to do? I tried clinkings them overs my head, but it doesn'ts work!

Wally snaps his fingers: I got it! Do we have any butter?

Pattie groans: No, all we have is doorknobs, candy, nickles, and barbeque sauce!

Nathan: That's it! We can try my barbeque sauce!

Nathan poured a little sauce on each side of the aquariums and both Pickles and Murderface pulled each one off of Skwisgaars hands! He licked a little sauce from his hand and looked shocked.

Skwisgaar worried: Oh nos! Is theres cilantro ins this?

Nathan: Yeah. Why?

Skwisgaar gasps: I'ms allergics tos it!

Suddenly, Skwisgaars face and hands swelled up like a pufferfish! Dethklok was shocked until they thought of something that could work. Each member has decided to do a very short commercial about their products (even though Toki got a stomachache and a toothache from eating too much candy!). As soon as it was Skwisgaars' turn to make his big scene, his face and hands were still swollen and he couldn't play normally! However, even the fans were shocked at first, they actually took it as a new guitar lesson! Everywhere, fans are playing guitar slowly and mixed up like he did. Later that night at Mordhouse, Skwisgaar was playing his guitar in his room and his allergies have gone down. He was about to turn in for the night when his son came in.

Skylar grins: Hey Dad! You doing alright?

Skwisgaar yawning: Yeps. I'm good and tireds. You?

Skylar yawning too: Yeah. It's been a long day. At least your fans liked your performance today, despite your cilantro allergy.

Skwisgaar chuckles: Hahahaha. You're right. Wells, goods night son.

Skylar smiles: Good night dad.

Skwisgaar hugged Skylar goodnight and both father and son went to their beds to rest for the next day. What will happen to Dethklok next? Will it be extremely dangerous or just plain crazy? Well, find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dethklok's Got The Blues

For a while now, Dethklok hasn't been putting much effort in their music. They're not even playing at concerts anymore. The kids started to get worried and fans are beginning to lose interest and are thinking if Dethklok is giving up music. Back at Mordhaus, Dethklok is just sitting around in the living room, being bored and stuffing their faces with ice cream.

Nathan sighs deeply: What's wrong with us?

Natt shrugs: I don't know Dad, but you guys are not putting much effort lately.

Pattie frowns: Yeah. Is there anything we can do to help, Daddy?

Pickles sighs: Sorry sweetheart; but we don't know how we are going to get out of this depression.

Just then, a Kloketeer came in with another man following.

Kloketeer: My Lords and Ladies! This man has breached the Mordhaus gates. What shall I do with him?

Skwisgaar confused: How'd did he gets in here anyways?

Tawnie curious: Yeah. And just who are you?

Man grinning: Well, little lady, I'm Mashed Potato Johnson, a blues guitarist; and to answer your friends question: A blues man can find his way anywhere.

Pickles confused: Okay. But, why are you here?

: I want to help you out of this depression. Just trust me and you'll be back to your old metal selves in no time.

Dethklok agreeing: Yeah, we'll try. Whatever. Fine.

Later that day, Dethklok, the kids, and Mr. Johnson boarded the Dethcopter and traveled to the birthplace of the blues: Mississippi. However, once they arrived, it was as hot as an overheated oven! As soon as the field was clear, it was so hot Dethklok and their 3 boys all took off their shirts, while Pattie and Tawnie wore comfortable summer clothes.

Murderface panting: Man, it's so hot! It feels like walking into an oven.

Toki sighs: Whats are we doings out here anyways? We're more into hards, dark, and brutals metal stuff.

Mr. Johnson scoffs: You guys want dark and brutal? Then follow me.

As the day went on, Mr. Johnson told them about famous blues musicans who killed or was killed while writing the blues; mostly involving trains for some reason. Then, he taught Dethklok how to make others feel the blues by insulting each other; but to not much avail. Next, he taught Toki and Skwisgaar how to play slow blues instead of fast metal; and even taught Nathan how to play the harmonica. Also, while the kids wore sunblock and sat in the shade, Dethklok had sunburn all over and it was painful! After the music lessons, Wally went up to the blues man to ask him something.

Wally: Umm, Mr. Johnson?

Mr. Johnson turns around: Yes little man?

Wally sighs: Do you really think these blues lessons will help our dads out of this depression?

The man puts his hand on the boys shoulder and kneels in front of him.

Mr. Johnson smiling: Well, son, I think your daddy will snap out of it soon enough. There's just a couple more tests before they can, officially, enter the world of the blues.

Wally curious: What are they?

Mr. Johnson chuckles: You'll know soon enough, my boy. You'll know soon enough.

Later on, Mr. Johnson gathered everyone around the barn to tell them what they need to do next.

Mr. Johnson sighs: You boys have come a long way, but there's one thing you still need to do. Down here in the south, real blues men sell their souls to the Devil for real blues music talent.

Skylar shocked: You've got to be kidding me! Isn't that a little dangerous and, I don't know, maybe...INSANE?

Mr. Johnson chuckles: Well, boy, that's the only way to gain real blues ability and many other blues folk have done it. Now, let's go.

Once everyone walked outside, the skies grew dark and red as they see an old car coming up on the road. As the guys wait, the kids, however, grew very nervous and scared; they hide behind their dads feeling very uncomfortable about the test Mr. Johnson had mentioned.

Tawnie very nervous: Daddy? I'm scared!

Natt nervous: Me too! This is such a bad idea!

Pattie timid: Definitely! This whole thing will go wrong; I just know it!

Pickles calm: Shhh! It's okay kids, calm down; don't you worry. He's not coming for you guys.

Nathan serious: Yeah. We won't let this guy hurt you or we'll kick his butt. I promise you that.

Natt gulps: Well...just be careful, okay?

With that said, the car stops about an inch away from the group and a man steps out to face them. He wore a long coat, a fedora hat, long black hair like Nathan and appears to be blind in his left eye. He approached the band as the children winced in fear, for they had a very creepy vibe from that man.

Blues Devil smirking: I understand you wish to bargain your souls for blues fame.

Skylar nervous: Uhhh...yeah...but ummm, sir...they're kind of famous already. I mean...heh...they're Dethklok.

Pickles clears his throat: Relax little buddy; it's fine. Sir? Sorry, but..uhhh...we wish to bargain our souls for whatever, I guess.

Blues Devil grins slightly: Very well. But you must sign a binding contract first.

Murderface scratches his head: Well, that's good and all, but our lawyer isn't here; but, then again, it's not like we haven't negotiated any contracts before. Right guys?

Dethklok shrugs: Yeah, sure. It's easy, man.

Unbelievably to the kids and the creepy man, Dethklok kept going over and narrowing down the contract, correcting anything that doesn't seem right or didn't make any sense. After each member went over different portions of the contract, instead of signing it, they negotiated it down to a $5 gift card and 7% of the mans' soul, along with the blues talent. The Blues Devil didn't look too happy, but he had no choice but to accept the contract as it was (much to the relief of the kids!).

Nathan: Anyway, hopefully this will be acceptable to you.

Blues Devil sighs: I'll sleep on it. Well, take care guys.

As soon as the Blues Devil man got in his car and left, Dethklok didn't really feel much better; except for the kids, who were extremely glad that weirdo was gone! Later on, Mr. Johnson gathered everyone for one last discussion.

Tawnie curious: So, now what? What's next?

Mr. Johnson sighs: Well, guys, you still have one last thing to do before your blues journey is complete: You've gotta play a show.

Muderface groans: But, we can't! We're not ready!

Mr. Johnson chuckles slightly: Ah shoot! You guys are ready and you look ready, too. You just need to go out there and play them blues.

The next day, Dethklok, Mr Johnson, and the kids went to a grassy field where a bunch of hippies are holding the Outdoor World Peace Fest and they're excited for Dethklok to perform. As they arrived, however, Dethklok just glared at the group.

Skwisgaar glaring: Look at thems all happys like.

Mr. Johnson serious: Make them wish they were never born. Give them the blues.

Then, Nathan asked Murderface to slap him on the back.

Nathan groans: I can feel pain again. I'm ready.

From that day forward, everything was back to normal. The kids are happy to see their fathers back to playing good old deth-metal again and they're glad that Mr. Johnson helped them conquer the blues. However, after they thanked Mr. Johnson and went home, the kids just couldn't get their minds off the man who tried to nab their dads souls. Before he went to sleep, Natt was sitting up in his bed, thinking about that creepy guy they encountered; then, Nathan came to check on him.

Nathan concerned: You okay, buddy? You've been pretty quiet since we got home.

Natt deeply sighs: I just can't get my mind off that guy with the contract. He was so creepy and we felt very uncomfortable around him. But...how did you guys get the guts to talk to him without freaking out, even little bit?

Nathan sighs as he sat down on the bed and puts his arm around his son.

Nathan smiles slightly: Well kiddo, I guess we're just used dealing with creepy weirdos like that. It's normal for us. You'll probably deal with this sort of thing when you're a metal star.

Natt chuckles slightly: I guess you're right, Dad. I feel a little better. Today's been a long and, not to mention, really hot day. A good nights rest should clear my head.

Nathan nods: Okay. Good night buddy.

Natt: Good night Dad.

Nathan gave his son a quick hug, tucked him in, and left the room as soon the boy fell asleep. He and the others went to bed too and rested for the next day. What will be in store for them next? Will it be just as crazy? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Toki Goes Berserk!

Toki has been feeling left out lately. The other members are doing different things: Nathan's preparing to sing all of Willaim Shakespeares' written works; Skwisgaar has been seen in a lot of nightclubs with different girls; Murderface is working on his own album; and Pickles is going to drink more than he usually does. But, with Toki, however, is not happy with his kind of fame. People think he's like a child and no one takes him seriously. On the day of a childrens award, Toki is getting a bit aggravated and both Charles and Tawnie are a little concerned.

Toki annoyed: Aww geez! I hate this awards! Why do I gots to accept this thing?

Charles sighs: Well, Toki, people think it's the most acceptable award to your personality and kids like you.

Toki scoffs: Big deals! It's just a stupid kids award anyway.

Tawnie frowns slightly: Come on, Daddy! It's just one one award and lots of stars have done it, too.

Toki groans: Maybe sweetheart, but...I ams getting tired of it.

After a couple of days have passed, Toki is starting to get more and more distant from his real personality and just not caring about what kids do or say (except Tawnie, of course!). Late one afternoon, Charles explained about the "Wish For Something Foundation" for a little dying girl named Juliet, who wants to meet Toki as her last wish. But, Toki has a different idea.

Charles sighs: Toki, the "Wish For Something Foundation" wants you to be their poster boy for sick and helpless children. Its quite an honor, really.

Toki yells: I won't do it!

Everything was quiet for a couple of seconds.

Charles: I'm sorry, what?

Pickles slurred: Yeah...wh-what are you talking about man?

Toki groans: I don't wants anything to do with kids anymore! Why can'ts I do anything serious likes you guys? I guess the only things I'm good at is beings cute, right? Well, forget that!

Tawnie gasps: But Daddy, you can't mean that can you? What about me? I'm a kid too, you know!

Toki sighs deeply: I'ms sorry, Tawnie. But, I'm no longer a sweets guy. Not anymore!

He stormed out of the meeting and into his room. He, then, asked for Kloketeers to help make his room look more demonic with scary decorations and fake blood (looks like something from a horror movie!). He even covered himself with spikes and fake blood to look scary; he even spoke in a deep and sinister voice to sound creepy. But the guys, however, paid more attention to more important things: Pickles is still drinking a lot; Murderface focused on his album project; and Nathan sang all of Shakespeare's work (and not to mention nearly losing his voice in the process), but Pickles forgot to press record! Weeks have passed and Toki is still acting like a demon, much to Tawnies' concern! Everyone else is getting worried about Tokis' new attitude as well. One afternoon, everyone was in the living room talking about Toki.

Skwisgaar: Tokis been goings crazy lately.

Murderface nods: I know! I've never seen him like this before. He's becoming a real freakish jerk!

Skylar shrugging: He's just trying to be different than what he usually was. It's really creeping me out though.

Nathan raspy: Yeah...us too.

Pattie sighs: What are we going to do? Little Juliet is coming soon and we don't want her to see him like this.

Natt groans: And what about Tawnie? Her dad doesn't like kids anymore and she's really scared of him now. She won't even go near him!

Wally frowns slightly: It's really hard for her to see her own dad like this.

Just then, Tawnie comes in with a sad expression on her face and tears about to spill from her eyes.

Tawnie sad: I can't deal with this anymore! I love my Daddy, but I don't want to see him like this! He's become so scary and freakish! I want my Daddy back!

Charles sighed as he picks the sad girl up and looks at her right in the eyes.

Charles softly: Now, don't you worry sweetheart. He may be acting scary right now, but he'll be back to his old self soon.

Tawnie wide-eyed: Do you promise?

Charles grins softly: Yes ma'am; I do promise. But, before he can do that, though, I think I might have an plan that could work.

Tawnie smiles lightly: Thank you, Charles. I really hope this works.

She hugged Charles and he sets her back down after reassuring her. After a couple hours later, little Juliet and her mother came to see Toki. She waited in the living room for a few minutes with Dethklok and the kids, coughing and feeling sicker. Tawnie and Wally, then, walked up to her.

Tawnie smiles slightly: I'm sure that my Dad really wanted to meet you. I apologize.

Juliet smiles slightly: That's okay..._Cough!_..._Cough!_...I'm sure he's really busy. _Cough!_ Makes sure he watches the DVD I made for him, okay?

Wally confused: Sure; but, what DVD?

Juliet shrugs: The one I gave to the man in the suit.

Tawnie and Wally looked at each other with questioned looks. Charles went to Tokis' room to try and get him to see the dying girl. Unfortunatly, he doesn't want to. Charles, however, gives him a DVD the girl made for him. As soon as the manager left, Toki watched the homemade movie; it shows little Juliet playing her electric guitar and singing about herself. As he watched, Tokis' bad attitude went away and he felt guilty about his new, scary personality and how it was affecting his bandmates and daughter; he even thought about his own childhood. As soon as the music video was over, he ran outside where the mother and child were about to leave.

Toki panting: Little girls! Waits! I'ms sorry. I'ves a real jerk lately. but please; comes back with me. I promise to bes with you!

But, as he turned the wheelchair around, the girl drew her last breath and said her last words.

Juliet smiles faintly: Thank you...Toki...thank...you...

With that said, she was gone...forever. Toki was shocked and distraught! He was acting all demonic and she wanted to spend time with him before dying...but, it was too late. After apologizing and saying goodbye to the mother, Toki ordered all the horror decorations off and got himself cleaned up; afterwords, he laid down on his bed in depression from what happened earlier. Before he turned in for the night, Tawnie came in to see if he was okay.

Tawnie softly: Daddy, is everything okay? You've been very quiet tonight and I got worried.

Toki sad: I just can't believes the little girls was gone and the only things I dids was act really stupids! Wills you forgives me, Tawnie?

Then, she hugged her father with all her heart.

Tawnie smiles: Of course, I will! You're my dad; I'll always love you.

Toki smiled a little as he hugged her back; but still felt the pain in his heart. After the father and daughter parted for the night, Toki had a hard time getting to sleep. It would eventually pass over, but not right now. But, what will happen to Dethklok next time? Will more tragic deaths come? And will Toki recover from his depression? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Girlfriend Problems

It's official...the unbelievable has happened...Nathan Explosion has a girlfriend! Even though its very, and I mean _very_, shocking to the lady fans of Dethklok, the rest of the band doesn't find it surprising at all. I mean, for any band, it's pretty sweet...right? Wrong. The girl he's dating is Rebecca Nightrod, a world class tennis player turned sitcom actor/model, and she is extremely demanding and snobbish! He can't be with other girls because of her and she keeps getting him to do whatever she wants; and she always look upset no matter how he tries to please her! After a concert one night, Nathan was leaving with Rebecca for a while, and the remaining Dethklok members are goofing off. The kids just hung out in the living room for a while and Natt is feeling very uncomfortable with his dads' new girlfriend.

Natt groans: Geez, I'm so sick of this. Why does Dad have to take orders from that bossy lady?

Wally shrugs: Well, dude, that's how she is. Some people are like that in general and some people think differently about themselves. Why so miffed?

Natt sighs: I don't know Wally. I just don't think she's the right girlfriend for him and I keep hearing dumb rumors about the "Natebecca" thing.

Pattie: You're right Natt. I know his happiness is important to both of you, but I really don't think she's the right girl for him.

Just then, Charles came into the room.

Charles: Hey kids. It's time for another band meeting. You coming?

Kids: Sure! Okay! Yeah!

Later, everyone gathered at the table for the meeting. He went on with business as usual and said something about and United States Adult Movie Awards and the guys acted really excited about it; despite losing money and not getting paid to do it. The kids think it's disgusting and a waste of time, because they don't understand most things about grown-ups; also, Nathan is still talking to his girlfriend on his cell phone (while she's yelling her head off!).

Nathan sighs: Yeah...yeah I know...uh-huh...I'll take you there...I'm not yelling at you...uh-huh...got to go...another band meeting...love you too...bye.

He hangs up and turned towards his bandmates.

Nathan glares: You guys got a problem?

All: No!

Charles: Nathan, are you in or out with the awards? We know that you have a girlfriend and all, but it's up to you. So...what do you think?

Nathan serious: Sure! I can do whatever I want! I'm going!

Suddenly, his phone just rang. It was Rebecca...again.

Nathan: Hello? Yes, we're still going to Bed, Bath, and Beyond...soon.

Skylar sighs: Poor Nathan. Being bossed around by someone so demanding and mean is such a nightmare.

Skwisgaar sighs too: You gots thats right, son. You gots thats right.

After a while, Nathan and Rebecca were dating and going around town like a real couple; they've been shopping, going to amusement parks, and anywhere else Rebecca wanted to go. The rest of the band, however, is getting a little concerned about their band leader; he hasn't been to rehearsal lately and the awards show is in 2 days. Also, Natt is still worried about his father and his relationship with that horrible woman. Later that day, everyone in the rehearsal room was expressing their feelings about Nathans' relationship.

Natt frowns slightly: I'm getting worried. That awards show is in a couple of days and Dad hasn't shown up for practice.

Murderface sighs: That's ladies for ya, kiddo. They rob you of what you really are. They're soul killers! Except Tawnie and Pattie of course; they're the good ones.

Pattie and Tawnie smile: Thanks Murderface!

Toki spaced-out: It's so strange...the minds of men. Mens are beasts...and womens are...the demons of tonight.

Then, Nathan came in, looking all guilty and unhappy.

Skwisgaar concerned: Hey. You feeling all right?

Murderface smirks: Did you guys break-up?

Nathan sighs: No!

All disappointed: Awww! Dang it!

Nathan upset: But, I do have some bad news: I can't go to the United States Adult Movie Awards! I'm not allowed.

Pickles shocked: What? But dude, if you can't go, then we can't go!

Nathan mad: I'm sorry but I can't! You don't understand; she won't let me! I'm sorry guys!

After he left the room, the rest of Dethklok have just about had it! They huddled together and formed a plan to get Nathan back on track. As soon as Nathan was asleep, Toki knocked him out with a baseball bat, then everyone tied him to a chair and splashed cold water on him to wake him up. He woke up jolted and found himself in a dark room with the spotlight directly on him. Nathan didn't know what was going on.

Nathan confused: What's going on? How come I can't move?

Just then, Pickles just slapped him on the face!

Pickles sighs: Funny thing about being tied up...It's hard to protect yourself.

Toki punched Nathan in the stomach and Pattie kicked him in the shin!

Nathan groans: Ugh...why are you doing this?

Then, Murderface is shown holding a big butcher knife and Wally with nunchucks!

Murderface serious: You've been brainwashed by a manipulative witch and we're here to save you.

Wally nods: Taser him!

Suddenly, both Toki and Tawnie used taser guns to zap Nathan with mild, but still painful jolts! After a few seconds, Pickles signaled them to stop and to take 5'. Then, Skwisgaar came from behind Nathan and Skylar on the front.

Skwisgaar serious: Your attitudes is unacceptable.

Skylar frowns: It's really ridiculous, Nathan. Why do you like that lady, anyway?

Pickles smug: Everytime we see you with her, you look like a beaten dog! Arooo!

Nathan: Fine! You want to know the truth? I hate that woman.

Kind of like before, Tawnie kicked Nathan on the leg and just pressed her foot against it.

Tawnie glaring: If you hate her, then why are you with her?

Nathan yells: I don't know!

Murderface sighs: Toki.

Toki just tasered Nathan for one second.

Nathan yelling: It's not like a regular hate, you guys! It's more brutal and has much more black! If it were a war, I would do anything for her! But, there's nothing I can do.

Just then, Natt walked up to his dad, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him slightly down, so they can see eye-to-eye.

Natt glares: There's nothing you can do? Nothing? Dad, I can't bear to see you like this anymore! Isn't there anything you can do at all? Anything?

Nathan sighs deeply: I could possibly break-up with her, Natt. But, dear Lord man, you don't know what she's like! What if she won't let me?

Toki, then, aims at Nathan with a crossbow and tears started to form in Nathans' eyes.

Nathan crying loudly: You're right. Oh gosh, you're right! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Skwisgaar cuts Nathan free and he hugged his son while crying. The next day, he tried to break up with Rebecca, but she fell down on several flights of stairs and ended in a coma at a hospital! But Nathan, however, saw this as the perfect chance to break-up with her. Once he's done that, he and the rest of Dethklok went to present themselves at the United States Adult Movie Awards and had a blast! After they returned home, they guys went to say goodnight to their kids and head to bed too. Nathan stayed in the childrens' room for a while, watching over his young son. He was stroking the boys' hair when Natt stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes a little.

Natt waking up: Hmmmm...Dad? That you?

Nathan softly: Yeah, little buddy. It's Dad.

Natt yawning: Hey. Did you have fun at the awards show?

Nathan whispering: Yep. And don't worry; I broke up with Rebecca too.

Natt quietly: That's good. Hopefully you'll find another girl who will treat you like a real star. But, let's talk tomorrow; I'm really sleepy.

Nathan smiles softly: Sure thing. Good night, little buddy. I love you.

Natt smiles too: Good night Dad. Love you too.

He got up and went back to his room to get a good nights sleep; like everyone else at Mordhouse. But, unknowingly to the band and their children, a group of men is plotting against Dethklok...but why? And who are they? Will they encounter danger like no other? Can they survive? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Beginning Of A War

Everything has been kind of lopsided lately. Dethklok has been recieving death threats from fans; the fans have been doing crazy things in order for Dethklok to perform one of their albums, Dethwater; and fans have also done ridiculous petitions in order to get their attention. Eventually, Nathan made a speech about agreeing to play Dethwater live. Later, in the Dethcopter, Charles was explaining about safety briefing before the concert.

Charles sighs: I think it would be best if we enhanced security more and took precautions.

Pickles: What's wrong with the security we have?

Pattie grins: Well, Dad, nothing's wrong. It's just we think it would be better if we got more troops to protect us. Right Charles?

Charles smiles softly: That's right, Pattie. It's not just your fathers, but _your _lives too. We can't take risks of endangering any of you. Got it?

All: Right. Sure, whatever.

A couple days went by and everyone went on with their business until the big concert at the Gulf of Danzig in Russia. However, as they were preparing for the concert, a secret group, far from their location, was watching Dethklok for some time; watching them as if they were ticking time-bombs. Two key members in particuliar, General Crozier and priest Cardinal Ravenwood, are planning to take out Dethklok with a big army and putting an end to the world of deth-metal music; with their leader, Selatcia, watching with curious eyes. After their usual meeting, the general and priest spoke in private about their big plan.

Ravenwood sighs: It's time. According to the ancient scriptures, they must be killed or the apocalypse will descend upon us!

Crozier nodded: Yes. We will ship off tonight and proceed with our plan.

Ravenwood: Let's keep this from Selatcia; he's in our nightmares and would stop this plan if revealed. I have a feeling something bad will happen.

Just then, a soldier came in.

Soldier: General Crozier, the transport is ready.

Crozier: I have to meet an important ally. We will be ready.

Ravenwood nods: Yes.

Once they left, General Crozier had to visit a metal-masked ally that could help out with the operation; this ally was the brother of a man who infultrated Mordhause once and got killed. Meanwhile, while the band was getting ready, Charles was talking to the kids in the living room about the concert.

Charles: Okay, kids, I just want to be clear about this upcoming event. I have a feeling that's something going to happen on the night of the concert and, uhh, I want you all to be prepared.

Wally confused: What do you think is going to happen, Charles?

Charles sighs: I'm exactly sure, Wally. But, if anything should go wrong, you kids get in those penti-pods with your dads; you understand me?

All the kids nodded and said "yes". Then, Pattie walked up to Charles with a scared look.

Pattie nervous: You won't let anything happen to us, will you?

Charles smiled as he puts his hand on the childs' shoulder.

Charles smiles softly: Of course I won't, sweetheart. I will protect you and Dethklok with my life. After all, you five are my godsons and goddaughters; And as a godfather, manager, and friend, I will protect you all as if you were my own.

Pattie smiles too: Thanks Charles. You're awesome.

Once that's been said, Charles continued on with the security and Dethkloks' protection; at the same time, Crozier and Ravenwood have been preparing as well. After a couple days have gone by, Dethklok was ready. The stage was set, the instruments were ready, and thousands of kloketeers have lined up to put their lives on the line. As Dethklok played their music as usual, the kids stood backstage to watch their dads perform and keep an eye out for trouble. But trouble has just begun! As the concert went on, Pattie noticed something unusual in the crowds.

Pattie concerned: Uhhhhh, guys? Who the heck is that?

The kids turned to see a metal-masked man slicing and killing his way through the crowd! As soon as he was close enough, he launches a grappling hook onto the top of the stage; and if that wasn't bad enough, a bunch of jet planes started to blast the giant stage with missles! But, before one could hit Dethklok and the children, Charles ordered the stage closed so everyone was safe inside. He also ordered everyone to the pentipods and launched them to somewhere safe. Suddenly, the metal-masked man just shot the pod Toki and Tawnie was in and it rammed into Skwisgaars and Skylars pod! Now, both pods are off course and landed in a snowy forest area. Once everyone was okay, Toki and Skwisgaar opened the pods and looked at their kids.

Skwisgaar serious: I don'ts know whats is goings on, but yous kids stay heres for a while, okay?

Skylar nods: Got it Dad.

Tawnie nervous: Y-Yes.

Meanwhile, in another snowy location, the remaining Dethklok members gathered together, but told the kids to stay in the pods for safety.

Pickles concerned: It was a fan attack! This is probably what Ofdenson was warning us about.

Nathan confused: Your probably right, dude. But why?

Murderface shivers: Well, reason or not, it's dumb that a few nice kids would attack you; I mean, it's so ridiculous.

Suddenly, lights flashed and all three members turned to see an army, thinking it was a rescue team. But, before they could call for help, one of the soldiers threw some smoke bombs that knocked them unconcious while the kids were still in the pods, watching; however, thousands of Kloketeers came to fight the soldiers to protect Dethklok. Back with the two guitar players, they were about to look for help when they saw a tree get blown up and someone was running towards them with two guns in his hands!

Toki scared: Ahhhhh! Who is thats?

The metal-masked man knocked them both down to the snow covered ground and pointed both guns at them.

Metal-Masked Assassin growls: It's time to die!

Toki and Skwisgaar looked at each other.

Toki scared: I guess its so longs Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar sighs deeply: Yes Toki. Yous is right. I wills see yous ins Valhallas.

Tawnie and Skylar yelling: Noooooooo!

But, before the man could strike, Skylar and Tawnie appeared in front of him and shielded their dads.

Skylar glares: Back off, man! Leave our dads alone, you big, metal, slimeball, jerk!

Tawnie scared: Y-Yeah. What did they do to you? You...b-big...meanie!

Skwisgaar shocked: Kids! Gets outs of heres! Saves yourselves!

Toki scared: Run! Forgets abouts us! Saves yourselves!

Metal-Masked Man: Get out of here, brats. This does not concern you two!

Skylar growled: Shut the heck up, big mouth! We will protect them with our lives; right Tawnie?

Tawnie nervously: Y-Yes we will!

Metal-Masked Man groans: Very well. Since you two are part of my revenge, I'll finish you off first and then I'll deal with Dethklok...once...and for all!

Skylar mad: Just come and get me, psycho! Tawnie, protect our dads! I'm going in!

Tawnie nods: R-Right! Be careful Skylar!

Both Skwisgaar and Toki watched in awe as Skylar was ready for battle and Tawnie hugged her father to protect him. However, before the masked stranger could hurt the boy, a gunshot was heard inches behind them. It was Charles with a gun in his hand; he threw it down and glared at the threatening stranger.

Charles glaring: That's my bread and butter you're messing with. Thanks for keeping him occupied, kids; but, let me take care of him now. Just stay with your dads and don't leave them. Got it?

Skylar and Tawnie nod: Right!

After that's been said, the two children stayed with their fathers while Charles and the Metal-Masked Man prepare for battle. The masked man pulls out two daggers and charged at Charles, but he quickly locked his arms with the dagger just barley an inch away from his face. Charles, then, gets cut on his shoulder, but he punched and stabbed the masked man on the side and tossed him in the nearby lake! As he brushed himself off, Toki, Skwisgaar, and their kids ran up to him.

Skylar pants: That was awsome Charles! Are you okay?

Charles sighs: Yeah...I'll be fine. It's only a little scratch. My real concern was you guys. Are you alright?

All four nodded as the two fathers each put a hand on their kids shoulders.

Skwisgarr smiles proudly: We ares now, thanks to these kids. I'ms so prouds of you twos.

Toki smiles: Me too!

Skylar chuckles: It was nothing, really!

Tawnie concerned: Hey guys! We need to see if the others are in danger!

Charles nods: She's right. Let's go!

After Tawnie nursed Charles' shoulder wound, the group headed off to find the other Dethklok members. Back at that same location, General Crozier, Cardinal Ravenwood and five remaining soldiers are about to kill Dethklok while they're out cold!

Crozier: It's time. Kill them now!

Natt shouting: Hold it right there, buster-brain!

Just then, Natt, Wally, and Pattie flipped in the air and stood right in front of the group. They stared at the general and priest as they stood bravely to protect their fathers.

Crozier confused: What are you kids doing here? Get out of the way or you'll be killed!

Wally smug: No way, dude! You can't kill them!

Pattie: Yeah! What did they do to deserve this?

Ravenwood serious: Step aside children! They...must...die!

Then, Natt took out a hidden dagger and faced the general!

Natt sighs deeply: If you want them, you'll have to go through me first! Wally! Pattie! Protect our dads while I teach these guys a lesson!

Pattie and Wally nod: Gotcha! Good luck, buddy!

Crozier sighs: I don't want to have to hurt you, boy. But in order for our mission to be complete...it seems that I have no choice.

Natt glaring: Bring it on, weirdo army jerk! I'm not scared of you!

While the kids protected their unconcious fathers, Natt charged at the general with the dagger! However, Crozier had the upper hand when he kicked the dagger out of his hand, dodged a few blows, and punched Natt right on the side of his face...hard; knocking him back to where he was! Pattie and Wally were shocked to see their friend fall; and, to make matters worse, the general and priest took a few steps towards them! Natt struggled to get up, wipes the blood trickling down from his lip, and spit out a little on the ground; then, he stared at Crozier with a furious glare!

Pattie worried: Natt! Get up! Do something!

Wally shocked: Don't give up now, buddy! We can't let them kill our dads!

Natt, then, stood up and stared deeply at Crozier.

Natt growls: You...big lowlife! I won't let you hurt them! You'll have to kill me if you want him!

Crozier scoffs: Enough games! Your fathers shall die. Say the prayer, Ravenwood!DO IT NOW!

As Ravenwood started to say his prayer, a fog was appearing from all sides. Once it cleared up, it revealed to be...Selatcia; the Tribunal leader! As the kids braced themselves, he stares angrily at the two men.

Selatcia furious: YOU...HAVE...BETRAYED ME!

Suddenly, as if by a supernatural force, he blew off the heads of the five remaining soldiers, with just a wave of his hand! Then, with another wave, he made the priests eyes pop out of his head and his internal intestines came out of his throat! But, before dying, Ravenwood said his final words.

Ravenwood gagging: The...metalocalypse...has...begun!

As General Crozier watched his comrade dying, Selatcia waved his hand one last time to knock the general unconcious; he said he needed the general 'alive." The kids were just shocked from what they saw! After that's been done, he turned his attention towards the children with scared, yet angry faces.

Selatcia sighs: Relax now, children. Your fathers shall live..for now. But remember...we will meet again.

As he and the General vanished into thin air, the rest of the group arrived as the unconcious Dethklok members woke up. Once awakened, Nathan noticed a bruise on his sons' face.

Nathan concerned: Natt! Are you okay, little buddy? Who did this to you?

Natt grins softly: It's okay, Dad. It's just a bruise; it'll heal.

Then, Nathan gave the brave boy a big hug and smiled.

Nathan smiling: We may have been knocked out for a while, but I still heard what you said and I am one of the proudest fathers alive! You did great kid. Thank you.

Pickles grinning: Not just him, man, but all our other kids too! You guys really did it! You protected us!

Murderface hugs Wallys neck as the others hugged their kids.

Murderface chuckles: You bet, Pickles! That's my boy right here!

Wally smiles: Well, Dad, we couldn't let you guys get killed, right?

Dethklok: Right! You bet!

Charles chuckles slightly: Well, everyone, I think that's enough action for one evening. Let's go home.

Everyone cheering: Yeah! Alright! Yes!

And so, Dethklok, Charles, and the kids went home after a long and, not to mention, dangerous day! Dethklok was extremely proud of their kids for sticking up against such dangerous people. After a light dinner, everyone turned in for the night, hoping the nightmares are gone for another day. However, as they slept, something else is going on and others want Dethklok out of the picture for good! Is it extremely dangerous? Will there be new, threatening fans? And will the Metal-Masked Man return for his revenge? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Enemies And Sickness

Well, what do ya know? It looks like Dethklok has caught summer colds. That's just great; especially that the kids have colds as well. They've all been sick and bedridden for what seemed like forever. And to make matters worse, they have to play a concert at a hospital for the injured victims of the bombing incidents at the coffee shops. The guys are in no shape to play; however, they will try anything to get better and fast! The kids were in bed while their dads went to the doctor.

Wally coughing: _Cough! Cough!_ This is boring! _Cough! _We shouldn't have to sit around while our dads have to do that concert! _Cough! Cough!_

Natt sneezing: Achoo! _Sniff! Sniff! _I know, but what can we do? We're too sick to do anything anyway. _Sniff!_

Pattie weakly: He's right. Let's just try and get better before the concert, okay?

All: Yeah. Sure.

As the kids rested, Dethklok was in the sauna, trying to get better; the doctor told them it would help in some way. Unfortunatly, it's not working like it should, for the guys have brought leeches to speed it up.

Nathan uneasy: Are you sure this will work, Pickles?

Pickles nodding: Oh yeah. I saw a documentary about leeches and how they've been used for medicine and stuff.

Murderface shrugging: What the heck? I'll try.

And so, the guys put some of the leeches on their bodies and so far it's not helping much. So, Murderface suggested something else.

Pickles sighing: Sorry about the leech thing, guys. I didn't know it wouldn't work.

Murderface: Relax buddy. I read a book about medeival medical stuff and it says we could cut our arms and drain the bad blood from ourselves.

Everyone shrugging: Okay, sure. Whatever.

They ordered a Kloketeer to get small knives and buckets for their blood-draining procedure. As you may have guessed...it didn't work either. The guys started to get dizzy and nauseous.

Skwisgaar disoriented: You guys...feelings...any...better?

Murderface dizzy: No...how about...you...Toki?

Toki: Noo...anyones else?

All dizzy: Noooo...

As the week went by, while the kids were on the road to recovery, Dethklok had to do bedrest and blood transfusions. As the concert drew closer, someone has been watching Dethklok from a distance. It happens to be the Metal Masked Assassin who tried to kill Dethklok last time; and he's not alone. He's recruited two men to help him with his plan: Edgar Jomfru, former fan of Dethklok; and a young teenager, who wears a mask of the remains of the face of Edgars dead brother, Eric. And they call themselves the "Revengencers". On the day of the concert, Dethklok still felt sick while the children were well enough to go with their dads. At the hospital, Natt got to talk with Charles while Dethklok visited the patients.

Natt: Hey Charles?

Charles: Yes Natt? What's up?

Natt concerned: Are you sure Dad should be doing the concert in his condition? He's still pretty sick and so are the others.

Charles sighs: I'm afraid we have no choice, Natt. Your father agreed to do this concert and so did the rest of Dethklok. But, don't worry; I'll protect them with my life. Okay?

Natt smiled slightly: Okay Charles.

As Natt walked back to the others, Charles ordered the Kloketeers to guard Dethklok and the kids. Despite being sick, Dethklok performed without any problems so far. However, the Revengencers broke into the hospital, killed a guard, and was ready to murder Dethklok. Edgar took a rifle and aimed; unfortunately for him, a patient just happened to notice.

Patient confused: What are you doing?

Edgar serious: Taking vengance.

Patient: No way! They're trying to kill Dethklok!

Just then, the patient head-butted Edgar and he fell hard! The patients surrounded Edgar as Patient 1 bit the top of his nose! Then, the teenager took out a smoke screen and threw it to the floor. Skylar side-sweeped him and tried get past the smoke; as the smoke grew deeper, he heard a scream.

Tawnie screaming: AHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Skylar worried: Tawnie? Tawnie? Where are you?

Metal Masked Assassin: Over here punk.

Skylar turned around and saw his friends were knocked unconcious and Tawnie was held hostage by the Metal Masked Assasin! He held a dagger at her throat! Skylar was shocked!

Skylar shocked: You? We thought you were dead! What are you doing here?

Metal Masked Assasin serious: Getting my revenge. Dethklok shall pay and so will you and your pathetic friends!

Tawnie scared: Let me go! Don't hurt me, please!

Metal Masked Assassin serious: Shut up or I'll kill you!

Skylar mad: That does it! You put her down right now or else!

Metal Masked Assasin: Or else what? Stay right where you are or I'll cut her head off!

Charles yelling: HEY!

The assassin turned around and saw Charles at a fighting stance, just inches away from him and Tawnie.

Charles serious: Drop the girl and fight me instead. I'm the one you want.

The assassin stared at Charles, then back at Tawnie. Then, he puts away his knife and threw the girl right at Skylar, who managed to catch her before they both landed hard on the ground. Then, the two men just glared at each other.

Metal Masked Assassin: Fine. I'll spare the girl...for now. I'll settle for you instead. You're my main target anyway.

Suddenly, Charles and the Assassin started fighting! Charles was doing fine until the Assassin had the upper hand and threw Charles right out the window! But Charles, however, landed safely without a scratch. Back at the hospital, the Assassin turned his attention towards the two children.

Metal Masked Assassin glaring: You're next.

Tawnie and Skylar shook in fear. But, before the man could attack them, a group of Kloketeers stormed in with guns and rifles! They started to shoot at the assassin as he ran out, carrying the teenager and Edgar with him. They got out and drove away from the hospital as fast as they could. Once they were gone, Charles ran back inside and went up the stairs. As the smoke cleared up, Charles entered the room and saw Dethklok checking to see if their kids were alright. Skylar looks at Tawnie.

Skylar concerned: You okay, Tawnie? Are you hurt?

Tawnie shaking her head: N-No. I'm alright. Are you?

Skylar nodding: Yeah. I'm fine. Never better!

Tawnie blushing: Skylar? Thanks for trying to save me and everything. That was really brave of you.

Skylar blushing too: Aww, it was nothing really! J-Just doing what I needed to do. Heh!

Skwisgaar worried: Skylar! Tawnie!

The 2 kids turned and saw their dads and Charles running towards them with open arms.

Toki concerned: Are yous all right? Do you hurts anywhere?

Tawnie smiles softly: No Daddy, I'm fine. Thanks to Charles and Skylar; they saved me.

Toki, Charles, and Skwisgaar turned their attention towards Skylar.

Skwisgaar impressed: Really? Wow son. Looks like you're a heros. I'ms so prouds of you!

Toki smiling: Yeah. Thanks for savings her, Skylars!

Skylar shaking his head: Hey, don't thank me. It was Charles who helped the most. Thanks.

Charles smiling slightly: Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just glad that everyone is safe; now, let's wrap everything up and go home.

All 4: Right!

After doing an encore for the victims and paid for the damages, Dethklok and the others headed home where they can rest after a long day. Back at Mordhause, Skylar was heading back to his room when Tawnie walked right behind him and tapped his shoulder.

Skylar turning around: Huh? What's up, Tawnie?

Tawnie shrugs: Nothing much. I forgot to give you something for saving me earlier.

Skylar confused: What? You don't have to give me anything; I told you, it wasn't much.

Tawnie grinning: Still, I insist.

She leaned forward and kissed his right cheek for a few seconds. Skylar just stood there and blushed; his face was bright red!

Skylar blushing: Wow...I..ummm...thanks! I...just...uhhh...well...

Tawnie giggling: Anytime! Hey, the rest of us are heading down to the studio for band practice; you coming?

Skylar nodding: S-Sure! I just need to grab my guitar and I'll catch up with you later!

Tawnie smiling: Okay! Later!

As Tawnie went down the hallway and Skylar went inside the room, Skwisgaar and Toki were at the very end; watching their children together. When they saw the kiss, the men smiled at their children and back at each other. Then, they headed to the studio with the others. After some practice, everyone rested up for the next day; wondering if it will be even more dangerous than before. Will the Metal Masked Assassin have his revenge? What other dangers await Dethklok and their children? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A New Manager Or A New Threat?

Well, it's about that time again...time to recruit new Kloketeers to the force. Charles has gathered thousands of men and women who would risk their lives for Dethklok. As they go through the intiation, Charles headed towards the conference room to talk to Dethklok about business, as always. The talk happens to be about a problem on spending too much money, which of course Dethklok doesn't want to talk about. That's no surprise considering the fact they never pay attention to most of the meeting they attend, except the kids.

Charles sighs: Listen guys; I know you want to spend money on stuff like booze and stuff, but we can't spend so much at once. I think we need to...

Murderface interupting: Need to what? Stop spending money? That's the most dumbest idea I've ever heard!

Charles: I didn't exactly say that, Murderface. All I'm saying is that we need to cut down and save more...

Pickles scoffs: Oh, come on! It's not like we have no money left and we don't have any problems with it. So what's the deal?

Charles: The deal is that you guys need to save money or your business will fall.

Nathan annoyed: And how would you know about it?

Charles serious: Because it's my job and I always keep at it.

Skwisgaar: Well, whys does it sounds likes your keeping somethings from us and we don't knows it?

Charles serious: Well, I keep informing about business every day, but you guys have..._sigh_...you all have very short attention spans.

Nathan mad: No we're not!

Charles: That response didn't make sense to what I just said!

Toki yelling: You're not making sense!

Charles confused: About what, Toki?

Toki shrugs: I don'ts know! You're just confusings, that's all!

As all 6 men started to argue, Skylar stood on his chair and whistled loud enough to shut them up!

Skylar sighs deeply: Listen! Arguing like this won't get you anywhere. I suggest that everyone just cool off for a bit.

Natt agreeing: Yeah. There's no good coming from blaming each other.

Murderface moaning: Fine, but I'm not too happy about all this garbage talk!

After Dethklok left, the kids stayed in the room with Charles. Tawnie walked up to him.

Tawnie frowning slightly: You won't leave us, will you Charles?

Charles was a little surprised by the words Tawnie just said. He knelt down and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Charles smiles slightly: Of course not, sweetie. Your dad may not listen to reason, but they always pull out of a jam when they need to. But I'll always be here...for all of you.

Tawnie: You promise?

Charles nodding: I promise.

She gave Charles a quick hug and went with the rest of the kids. They guys were outside playing golf and "complaining" about the "problems" with Charles. They were thinking of getting a second manager who will let them "have more fun than Charles ever did". They hired Melmord Fjordslorn, a man who's more laid back than Charles. The kids, however, never really felt comfortable around him; so, they just stood by Charles. They got to talk to him while their dads met up with the health inspector to discuss some things.

Wally sighs: Why would they hire a guy like that? He looks like a sleaze-ball.

Natt nodded: Yeah. I don't trust that Melmord guy. Can't we get rid of him or something?

Charles: Relax guys. He may be a suspicious character, but you have nothing to worry about. If he does anything, I'll protect you and your parents.

Pattie sighed: Thanks Charles. But, I'm still worried about our dads. I just hope they realize that he's not as good as they think.

Unfortunatly, they don't. For a while now, Dethklok's been hanging out with Melmord and having a good time; they've been to bars, clubs, and they even hooked up with some women. Dethklok even thought about making Melmord their manager permanently. The kids, however, weren't too happy about that. They met up with their dads in the living room to talk about it.

Pickles: So, what do you kids think? Would you like to have Melmord as our new manager?

Pattie shaking her head: No way Dad! He may be nice, but he's not like Charles.

Murderface scoffs: Charles is boring, kid! Melmord is more laid-back than he is.

Wally groans: Dad, don't you get it? This guy is bad news. There's something about him that we just don't trust.

Nathan chuckles: Maybe you kids will understand when you're older. Why don't you give him a chance?

Natt sighs: Sorry Dad, but we're gonna stick with Charles. Let's go guys.

The kids left the room as Melmord came in to talk to Dethklok. Later that day, Melmord and Charles got to chat and discuss their connection to the band. Afterwards, while the new kloketeers were at the branding ceremony, Charles and Melmord started to fence! It lasted for quite some time until they got to the roof of Mordhause, where Charles knocked him off the roof and on the train tracks. Unfortunately, Melmord didn't get off before the train came and...well, you get the idea. After his victory, Charles brushed himself off and told Dethklok that Melmord left and things went back to normal. Before heading to bed, Natt went into Charles' office for a bit.

Natt clearing his throat: Hey Charles? Got a minute?

Charles: Hmm? Sure Natt. Come in.

Natt walked in and sat in a chair in front of the desk.

Natt: So, did Dad complain about Melmord being gone?

Charles shrugged: You know your father; upset one minute, drinking the other.

Natt chuckled: Heh! You got that right. I'm not happy with Melmord being dead or anything, but at least you get to stay.

Charles nodding: That's true, kiddo. Well, you better get to bed; It's late.

Natt grinned: Okay. Good night, Charles.

Charles smiled: Good night, Natt.

Once the boy left the room and Charles finished up some last minute work. Dethklok and the rest fo the kids went to bed and got plenty of rest for the next day. Will there be more threats like Melmord? Will Dethklok do more crazy stuff? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi everyone! I finally got this chapter finished after months of putting it off. Anyway, this is based off the episode, "Dethdad" and I wanted Toki's daughter, Tawnie, to find out the truth about her family. I'll try to start another chapter, but I'm mainly gonna try and finish my other fanfics. I hope you like this chapter!_

_I don't own Metalocalypse or anything from it._

_Natt, Wally, Pattie, Skylar, and Tawnie are mine._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 11: Discovering The Truth

Here we go again. Dethklok is doing something completely random once again; they're shooting their own guitars and equipment for fun. The kids rolled their eyes and just watch their fathers goof around.

Natt sighed as he watched, "Dad, are you sure you should be doing this? It's your band stuff."

Nathan chuckled at his son, "Relax, son. We have plenty more where those came from. Watch this!"

A couple of guitars were catapulted into the air and Nathan blasted them out of the sky! Then, Pickles decides to do something else for fun. He takes a fire cracker from his pocket, lights it, and throws it at Toki.

Pickles threw a firecracker at Toki, "Cherry Bomb!"

That caused Murderface to spit out his beer.

Wally looked at his father, "Dad, you okay?"

Murderface coughing out his beer, "What do you think?! The beer is coming out of my nose!"

Of course, Nathan, Skwisgaar, Pickles, and the kids decided to mess with Murderface with more firecrackers. Murderface walked over to them while they whispered.

Murderface asked his bandmates, "Hey, can I have a firecracker?"

Pattie pointed to the ground behind him, "I think there's some over there."

Murderface bent down and looked for firecrackers, as Nathan lit one and threw it at his backside! Everyone laughed.

Murderface was mad, "Ow! That really hurt!"

Nathan told him again, "They're down there somewhere. Just keep looking."

Murderface shrugged as he turned around, "Alright!" How thick-headed could he get?

He bent down again; this time, Natt held one of the firecrackers and threw it as soon as his dad lit it.

Murderface yelled in anger, "Ah! You dirtbags did it again!"

Skylar kept telling him the same thing, "Murderface. You have to keep looking for them. They're down there somewhere."

Murderface just kept on searching for the firecrackers, "Where? I can't see them." No duh, sherlock.

As they continued to tease Murderface, Toki gets a phone call; he speaks to someone in Norwegian. When he finished, he hangs up the phone and turns to his friends.

"Well, my dads got cancer." said Toki, "He's almosts dead."

Everyone just stared at him; especially Tawnie, who was shocked by the news. Even though she doesn't know her grandparents that well and they never talk to her, having your own family member dying is like..worse than anything else you can imagine. As the afternoon came and went, Tawnie just sat there, alone, on her bed in the kids room; then a knock came on the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." she said softly.

The door opened and her friend, Pattie, walked into the room and stood in front of her friend.

"Hey girl." Pattie spoke softly, "You okay?"

Tawnie just shrugged at her bandmate, "Eh. I'll be ok...I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Sure." Tawnie said quietly.

Pattie climbed onto the bed and sat next to her friend.

Pattie spoke up again, "You thinking about your grandpa?"

The brown-haired girl just nodded silently. The young drummer, then, places a gentle arm around her shoulders.

"Look, I know this is a tough pill for you to swallow." she said in a sisterly tone, "But, try to hang in there, girl; things will get better in time."

Tawnie smiled at her friend, but it faded before she spoke up.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Pattie. But, my grandfather dying isn't the only thing that upsets me. It's the fact that I never knew much about him or my grandmother; they never talk to me or Dad and he never mentions anything about them either." she sighed deeply.

"He didn't he tell you anything at all?" Pattie asked.

Tawnie shook her head, "No. Whenever the subject of his parents come up, he always stands still and he stares off into space. And whenever they visit, they just stare at him and say nothing. I just don't get it." She places a hand on her head in frustration.

Pattie releases her arm as she looks at Tawnie and sighed.

"Well, confusing as it may be, I'm sure he has a reason for not telling you about them; maybe he's just waiting for the right moment to tell you." she said with a reassuring grin.

Tawnie nodded in agreement as she looked at her friend, "Yeah, maybe you're right. And, thanks for cheering me up, Pattie. I guess I needed a little girl talk."

"Hey, no problem." Pattie said, "If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Ok." Tawnie said with a small smile.

After giving the young guitarist a couple pats on the shoulder, Pattie left the room. Tawnie laid down on her bed and stared at her ceiling, deep in thought. Patties words may have comforted her a little, but she can't help but wonder why her father is so distant towards his parents.

As the days rolled on, the rest of Dethklok was either talking about band stuff or just doing something random, as usual. The kids, of course, helped Tawnie comfort her, while Toki stared off into space for most of the time. When it came time for Dethklok and the children to fly to Tokis' hometown in Norway, the guys started talking about their own dads while the kids just sat around. Tawnie, however, wanted to get some answers from her father; she walked up to Toki and, gently, puts her hand on his arm. He didn't move or even flinched.

"Daddy?" she asked softly, "Are you ok?"

Toki sighed softly, but he didn't look at his daughter or anything.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" Tawnie asked in a worried tone.

"Eh, don't bother kid." said Pickles, "He won't talk to anybody, much less move."

Tawnie sighed as she walked back to her friends; but, she never took her eyes off her dad for the rest of the flight. Once they arrived, Toki didn't want to see his father just yet and told everyone they could visit a couple of places first. They went to a music store (even though they didn't have any Dethklok albums) and had refreshments at a coffee shop. When night came and the snow was falling, everyone stood in front of Tokis old house, waiting for Toki and Tawnie to go inside.

Tawnie took a deep breath before she looked at her father.

"Well, this is it...your childhood home." the young girl said softly, "Grandpa's inside...waiting for us. Let's go, Daddy."

She took Tokis hand and started walking towards the house; but, the problem is: Toki won't budge. Tawnie looked at him with much concern.

"Daddy, let's go. Why aren't you moving? Listen it's really cold out here and your father needs you. Why won't you go inside?" she asked.

Toki didn't answer; he just kept still, like a statue. Suddenly, awful memories began to flood Tokis mind: Child abuse; neglect; hard labor; agonizing punishments; lonely nights...it was more than the rhythm guitarist could bear. After snapping out of it, Toki jerked his hand back and looked down at his feet.

"I can't...I won'ts go in there! I won'ts go! I won'ts go!" he screamed before he ran off.

"Daddy, wait!" Tawnie cried before chasing after him.

Before the others followed, Tawnie tried to track down her dad, but he was nowhere to be found.

"DAD! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tawnie screamed with all her might.

She searched high and low in the forest for Toki, but the young daughter couldn't find him anywhere. She was about to give up when she saw a shadow sitting against a tree. Tawnie took a couple steps closer and noticed it was her father, sitting in the cold snow with his head resting on his arms. She walked up to Toki and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump a little; but he relaxed a little when he saw his daughter.

"T-Tawnie? Whats are yous doing outs here?" he asked as he shivered in the snow.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Dad." Tawnie said to him at last, "Why did you run away on us like that? Why didn't you want to go and see your father?"

Toki looked away before speaking to his daughter, "Sweetheart...I..I can't...I don't wants to sees him!"

The 10 year-old girl was confused, "Why? Why don't you want to see your own father?! What's could be so bad?"

"It's nothings, Tawnie. Yous wouldn't understand." Toki said softly.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?!" she said, raising her voice a little, "Ever since the day all our families visited Mordhaus a couple months ago, you've always acted distant towards everyone whenever your family comes into conversation! You've never told me or anybody about anything! Something's wrong and I need to know right now!" Tawnie exclaimed.

It was silent for a moment before Tawnie spoke again.

"Look, Dad, what I'm saying is... whatever is wrong, you can tell me." She said in a softer tone.

"I-I can'ts Tawnie. It's too painfuls for me. I don'ts know if you can handles it." Toki was on the verge of tears.

Tawnie sighed deeply. And, despite the bitter cold, she stood up, turned around, and lifted the back of her shirt; revealing many scars, in the shape of long red marks. They were light, but very noticable. Toki was taken back for a minute.

"Take a good look, Daddy. Whatever pain you felt is probably no different to the torment I suffered." She put her shirt down and faced her father once again. "Now, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

He could tell that his daughter wasn't gonna give up until she got her answers. Toki took a deep breath; it was time to tell his daughter the truth. He adjusted to sit on his knees and brushed some of the snow off him.

"Oks sweetheart. I'll tell you the truths about my parents."

.

"Ok." Said Tawnie as she sat on her knees in front of her father.

He told her everything: All the punishments his parents could throw at him; all those lonely nights in the punishment hole; every single chore they gave him; and anything else he remembered from his wretched childhood. Tawnie just sat there, taking every single word in; she couldn't believe that her grandparents would treat their son like that! When he finished, Tawnie stared at him with wide eyes. She was speechless for a moment or two.

"Dad..." She said at last, "I had no idea. No wonder you didn't want to tell me. That is so awful to treat a child like that! Why on earth did they do all that to you?!"

Toki sighed again, "I don'ts know, sweetheart. I figured I was so bad, they decides to teach me a lesson. Even if the lessons were harsh and painfuls." He puts his hand on his daughters shoulder, "I'm sorry I never told you before. I just didn't want to hurts you by telling you all this."

Without any given thought, Tawnie stood up and embraced her father like no tomorrow. Toki was taken back by the surprise hug.

"It's ok, Dad, I understand now. Sometimes, it's hard to confront the past, much less talk about. But, it's best to tell those you care about; chances are they can help you through the pain." She never let go of him for a second; she just hugged tighter. "I want you to know that I'll always be here for you because...I love you Daddy."

Toki was too choked up to say anything at the moment. With sad, yet happy tears falling down his cheeks, he hugged his daughter right back. He started crying softly when he tried to speak, "And I loves you too Tawnie. *Gasps* Besides being a part of Dethklok, you are the greating thing that can ever happen to me! You're all the family I ever needs! You're the greatest daughter ever!"

And the father and daughter sat there hugging as the snow continued to fall on top of them. Even with the cold all around them, their loving bond kept them warm.

Meanwhile,

The remaining Dethklok members and children rode the Dethcycle to find their missing comrades.

"Toki!"

"Tawnie!"

"Where are you?!"

"Toki come home!"

"Guys, where are you?!

"Tawnie, Toki, come back!"

They searched for what seemed like forever. They were about to stop when they saw two figures coming towards them; they stopped in their tracks when they saw...Tawnie and Toki! They ran to their friends with open arms.

"Guys, where the heck have you been?!" Nathan asked excitedly.

"Yeah! We were worried about you guys! What happened?" asked Pattie.

"It's nothings guys. Tawnie just wanted to talk to me. But, I'm ready now; I'm ready to face my fathers." Toki said without feeling scared.

Then, everyone drove back to the Wartooth house. Toki and Tawnie went inside to see friends and family gathered round Reverend Aslaug Wartooth, lying on his deathbed. Despite everything she heard, Tawnie just looked at her grandfather with sadness in her eyes. Toki knelt to his bedside and listened to what his father had to say. After that, Toki scooped up his father, and he and Tawnie went outside to join the others.

"My fathers last wish is to see the house he was borns in. We don't have much times, let's go!" Toki explained.

Without a moment to lose, everyone rode in the Dethcycle all the way to a mountain with a small house on top.

"We haves to continue on foots!"

Tawnie nodded, "Right Dad! Let's go!"

With every once of strength he had, Toki carried his father up the mountain with his daughter at his side. Tawnie made sure her dad and grandfather didn't slip on the snow and ice. Once they reached the steps of the house, Toki spoke to his father one last time.

"Father, I forgives everythings you have dones to me. And I'll always be your sons." Said Toki softly.

"I forgive you too, grandfather. Now...rest. Rest in peace."

"Yes, father. Rest in-"

But before he could finish, he took a step on the frozen stairs and slipped; causing him to drop his father! Tawnie caught her father before he fell, but her grandfather slid all the way down, into the frozen lake! He slide into the deep water before Tawnie and Toki could make it in time!

"Grandpa no!" The girl exclaimed.

"Father! Oh no! Oh no! He's gone! This can't be happening! No! NO! NO!" Toki shouted in despair.

The two kept shouting as they watch the man sink into the cold darkness. Dethklok had to drag them off before the ice broke; and to make things worse, Muderface threw a firecracker at the old house and it blew up! It took a while to calm Toki down before they all got back on the Deth-plane. Toki and his daughter were sitting down on a couch, both wrapped up in a blanket. Both were silent halfway until Tawnie was the first to speak.

"Daddy...are you ok?"

Toki sighed, "I don't's know sweeties'. I guess...even though my fathers has treated me likes dirt...I miss him. Despite everythings, I miss my fathers."

Tawnie took her hand and placed it on her dads' shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm gonna miss him too. After all, families will always miss their families; and you still got me, Charles, and Dethklok. We'll always have your back."

She took her arm down as Toki placed his arm around his daughter.

"Thanks Tawnie. And thanks you for talking to me and helpings me out there. I'm glad you're my daughter; I loves you." He said with a smile.

"And I love you too, Daddy." She smiled back and laid her head down on her fathers lap.

Toki just let his child rest for the rest of the trip; he even took his blanket off and placed it on her to keep warm. The others checked on the two every now and then and they were glad to see that they were getting some closure over their ordeal. As soon as everyone got home, everything was pretty much back to normal. But, that doesn't mean everything is at peace; somewhere far away, the Tribunal are planning their next attack. What will happen to Dethklok this time? Will they survive? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 11


	12. Authors Note

Hi everyone! How are y'all doing? I'm glad everyone likes my stories, especially the Regular Show and Dethklok ones. In fact, I'm kinda surprised the Dethklok story still gets reviews.

Anyway, I want to apologize for not updating that story for sometime. I put this and other stories aside because I was so focused on Regular Show and I sincerly apologize for all the faithful viewers who really want to see more of this story.

But fear not readers! It may not be real soon, but I promise to get some chapters of Dethklok going and even get a new story in too. So keep your eyes peeled. :)

Also, the main reason I'm doing this is because I wanted to reply to the guest reviewers who wrote reviews for this.

#1. NameJacksTrade/ApacheLaughter, thanks so much for loving my story! :) I'm glad you liked it. Also, I appreciate your ideas you want me to use, but I regret to say that I won't use some of them. The reason is that I never really watched Dark Shadows and I haven't seen Sailor Moon in so long, but I'm not sure if I'll use those shows at all. Sorry :( Same with the idea for the 30th Century Tokyo and Court. I'm not sure about that either.

However, the Pow-Wow idea is pretty good and I appreciate the idea for the final episode with Tawnie. Good thinking. :) These two I'll think over when I get to them. Ok?

#ChildofAquarius, I thank you so much for your support and appreciation. I'm glad you liked the story as well.

#StalkthePanther, I'm glad you like the kids and everything. And don't worry, I will do more as soon as I can.

Of course I thank everyone else for their kind words in the reviews too. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And if anyone has any questions please let me know through review or just PM me. Ok?

Until then, See yeah next time!

P.S. I know some of you have read this already. It just didn't feel right to take this off and moved it to this to let you know. It may not be a chapter, but its just something for the nice guest reviewers out there. :) And ApacheLaughter I'm sorry that your review was taken off when I first deleted this. :(


	13. Chapter 12

_After nearly a couple years of waiting, heeeerrrrreeeessss Chapter 12! _

_I'm so so sorry for not posting this in quite some time. If anyone read my Story Updates I posted a while back, I mentioned that I have been working on my other stories and putting this aside._

_Another reason why I put this off is that "Dethrelease" isn't one of my favorite episodes at all. _

_One was that it didn't really interest me that much and the ending with all of the guys fighting back was really the only thing I could watch. _

_The second reason was what Dethklok was doing something they found off the internet with their mouth and...If you've seen the episode, you know the rest. Yeah that really threw me off and disgusted me at the same time. :( Just saying._

_I'm also sorry for making this so short but I wanted to mainly focus on the kids and what happens to them during all the chaos. And I apologize if it's not perfect but I wanted to finish this as soon as I could. Keep in mind that I haven't worked on this story in a while so I might be a little rusty._

_And to any authors or guest reviewers wanting me to do any stories with their own characters, I'm sorry to say but I can't because I don't want to mess up your OCs. Again I'm sorry but I'm not taking any requests for this story. _

_The next chapter will be based off the first episode "Renovationklok" and how the kids and their dads handle things without Charles. But It'll probably be a while before I get that one up and running._

_But until next time, enjoy chapter 12!_

_I don't own Metalocalypse or the characters._

_Natt, Wally, Pattie, Skylar, and Tawnie are my OCs. They belong to me._

Chapter 12: Round 2

The economy has been getting bad all over lately and Mordhaus is the only place with a lot of money right now. Dethklok was planning a concert to get the economy up and running again, but money problems are the least of their worries.

Somewhere in the control room Charles was looking over the radar as if he was trying to find something...or someone.

"Come on you elusive creep. Where are you?" Charles said to himself.

Unbeknownst to Dethklok he was keeping his eyes open for the metal masked assassin who tried to kill the band and the kids the past couple times.

The kids, of course, knew who the assassin was and they did some training so they'll be prepared if he ever attacked again. And thanks to all the previous training they've had before, they were more than ready to take on anything and anyone who threatens them and their families.

As the children were practicing their moves, Skyler was the first to speak.

"Hey guys?" he said.

His friends stopped what they were doing and turned towards him.

"You don't think that weird masked guy is going to attack us again do you? I mean, why is he doing all this anyway?" he asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it buddy." replied Natt, "And while I think it's part of one of those "death threats from fans" thing, I also think it actually goes a bit deeper than that. Much deeper than anyone else knows."

"But that just mean that we'll have to be extra careful and be on our guard at all times." Pattie added.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Right. Ok everyone let's get back to practicing." said Natt.

While the kids continued with their training and their dads are doing something random and disgusting (as always), Charles was hard at work tightening security and checking all safety measures for the concert and the after party.

Of course the Tribunal was hard at work for their next attack as well.

Only this time instead of three operatives, they've recruited a few others to help invade Mordhaus and kill Dethklok.

After the concert was over, which turned out just fine, everyone was at the after party having a great time but the kids couldn't shake their suspicions. While the rest of Dethklock partied and goofed around, Nathan went to check on his son except that he was gone.

"Hey kids. Where's Natt? And Tawnie?" he asked the children.

"They went outside to get some air." answered Skylar.

"They said they needed to talk in private." said Pattie.

Outside of Mordhaus Natt and Tawnie were looking up at he sky and listening to the winds.

"There's no doubt about it Tawnie." Natt said as he looked up at the sky, "Something bad is gonna happen. I can feel it..."

"You're right about that." Tawnie nodded, "I got a bad feeling about tonight. We just have to keep our eyes peeled and-wait." she stopped herself, "What's that?"

The two looked up at the sky and saw a huge squad of missiles heading towards Mordhaus!

"What the hey is-" Natt started to say.

He was cut off when the missiles crashed! Tawnie and Natt jumped and looked at each other with deep concern.

"Did you see that?!" Tawnie exclaimed, "Mordhaus is under attack!"

"I know! And that means-" Natt just realized something terrible, "The others are in trouble. We have to get back to the house now!"

He grabbed Tawnies' hand and led her back to their home as fast as they could. However, Tawnie stopped in her tracks when she looked up at the sky again.

"What is it?" Natt asked as he stopped.

"Look up there!" she pointed in the air.

Natt turned around and saw two figures on hover-cycles with one chasing the other in hot pursuit.

"Charles?"

Back at Mordhaus, the impact from the missiles caused a fire on the inside! Wally stood by his father, but the amount of smoke filled his lungs and caused him to cough terribly.

"Dad!" Wally coughed out, "What do we do?! I can't breathe!"

Being the one who's had any fire safety training, Murderface immediately took action. He grabbed a clean cloth and held it to his son.

"Here son!" he said as he handed the cloth to Wally, "Cover your mouth with this! It'll protect you from the smoke! I'll get you out of here, I promise!"

Wally only nodded as he covered his mouth. Murderface picked up his son, held him close, and he looked around for a way out.

He saw a megaphone in the corner that was about to catch fire and picked it up. With his son in one arm and a megaphone in the other, Murderface spoke to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he ordered, "Keep calm and stay low! I will usher you to safety!"

While Murderface led most of the guests to safety, Skylar and Pattie lost their dads in the smoke and tried to find them.

"Skylar!" Pattie coughed, "How do we get out of here?! Where's dad?!"

"I don't know!" Skylar answered, "But we have to move fast! People are breaking in!"

He was right because the Revengencers were killing everyone in sight! One of them was charging towards the girl!

"Behind you!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

Thinking quickly, Pattie picked up a bottle and threw it at the minions head knocking him out.

Skylar was impressed, "Nice toss."

"Thanks. Now let's go find our dads!" Pattie led her friend from the room.

"I think I remembered them saying something about saving the master copy. That's probably where they are!" he said.

They ran to the master control room and sure enough, they saw Skwisgaar and Pickles there. Unfortunately so is one of their enemies, Edgar Jomfru who was holding them at gunpoint!

Feeling scared for their fathers, Pattie and Skylar ran over and stood between their dads and Edgar.

"Stop it!" cried Pattie, "Leave them alone!"

"Kids, you needs to gets out of here!" said Skwisgaar.

"Save yourselves! Don't worry about us!" added Pickles, "Just go!"

But the kids wouldn't budge. They dished out their weapons and stared at Edgar in fright and anger.

"Don't hurt them!" Patties voice started to break, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Put the gun down now!" Skylar said trying to sound brave, "We're warning you!"

Edgar was about to shoot them all when he caught the tearful shimmer in Patties' eyes and the fire of courage in Skylars.

"_They're willing to risk death just to protect their fathers despite everything Dethklok has done to us...my brother." _Edgar thought to himself.

Slowly setting the gun down, his mind was flooded with the thoughts and memories. Pattie twirled her weapon around, snatched the gun away, and sliced it in half as the Klocketeers came in and subdued him. Skwisgaar and Pickles took their kids, grabbed the master copy, and headed for the exit.

"Thanks you guys." Pickles said to the kids, "You saved our butts back there."

"You can thank us when we get out of here!" Skylar replied.

While Murderface, Skwisgaar, and Pickles led the guest and their children to safety, Nathan had to help get Toki to safety because he was too drunk to do so himself.

After a brief attack from one of the Revengencers, Nathan and Toki were finally on solid ground. It took a couple minutes before Toki came out of his drunken stuper.

"Ugh. Uhhh." Toki moaned, "My heads...Whats happened?"

"We're under attack Toki." Nathan answered roughly, "And I can't find the kids!"

"The kids? That means Tawnie is in troubles!" Toki gasped, "We gots to finds them!"

"Look! Over there!" Nathan pointed out.

In a distance they could see a hovercycle close to crashing while the other on it's tail. They also saw two small figures heading towards them.

"Toki let's move!" Nathan ordered.

He and Toki ran to find their kids, who was going after Charles and the Masked Assassin at the same time. When the kids caught up, the assassin was beating Charles to a bloody pulp!

"I want you to stay alive as I torture you." he said in a gruff voice, "I want you to feel the pain."

"Get away from him!" Natt shouted.

He turned around and saw Natt and Tawnie staring at him in shock. Natt held out his dagger while Tawnie stood beside him, frozen like a statue. With his last bit of strength, Charles turned his head towards the frightened children.

"Get...away." he groaned painfully, "Please go. I'm...I'm sorry...I couldn't...protect you."

Their eyes grew wide as Charles fell limp.

"You two." he hissed, "You're next!"

The assassin finished beating Charles, dropped him, and started his way towards the children. Then suddenly..

_**WHACK!**_

Somebody came up behind him and hit him on the head with a piece of log. It was Nathan with an angry expression.

"That's my bread and butter you're messing with." he said.

Tawnie and Natt went over to the band manager and were horrified at the sight. Tears fell out of her eyes as the others arrived, each one expressing their own worry and concern for their fallen friend and protector.

Toki went to his daughter who wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed.

"Oh Daddy!" Tawnie said between sobs, "That man came! He was hurting Charles! He told us to stay back! We couldn't stop him! We couldn't save him!"

"Tawnie..." her father said.

Pattie started crying as Wally and Skylar stood next to their dads, trembling in shock and in anger. Natt touched Charles' arm and could feel a lump forming in his throat.

"Charles..." Natt said in a low tone, "No..." That's when Natt realized that even though he and his friends are highly skilled in combat, in the end they're still just little kids. Even they can't beat every enemy or win every battle.

With their band manager gone, how will Dethklok and the children move on? Will things get back to normal or will their peace of mind be shattered forever?

To Be Continued...


	14. Authors Note 2

Hi everyone!

First off I want to say thanks to everyone who loves my stories including this one. :) I'm glad everyone enjoys my work.

Second I want to give everyone an update on my current stories. Due to having bad allergies and working the past couple days, I haven't done any writning lately and I apologize for everyone who loves and follows my stories.

Here are the ones that I'm currently trying to do:

Everyone Cries 18 (Starla)

Personality Drabbles 2

Regular Drabbles 10

Regular Father Figure 4

Misadventures of Jenny 2

Also, I haven't started the next segment of Dethklok Kids yet, but I'll see what I can do and not keep y'all waiting so long this time.

Like I said I'll try to get these done as soon as I can so try to be patient ok?

Lastly, this is mainly for all the guest reviwers for Dethklok Kids.

Listen guys, I appreciate your opinions and I understand about wanting to share your ideas but again I can't use any suggestions for this story.

You see, my story is mainly the episodes with the kids in them and some of the ideas just won't make sense for this particular story, mainly with other shows, time travel, super heroes, etc. Keep in mind this is DETHKLOK we're talking about and I doubt they would go for anything like that.

It's the same with other characters. Like I said in the last authors note and chapter with the ideas, I don't use anybodies OCs except for my own. The reason is that I'm afraid I'll mess up their character/personality if I attempt to write it myself. This is why I stick to my own OCs because they're my creation. I'm not trying to sound selfish, I'm just saying.

Here's to the recent guest reviewers who reviewed my story:

#RaskaWings- Don't worry my friend. :) I got that idea all planned out when I get there ok? But your idea is basically what I thought of when I saw that ep. Thank you. :)

#SailorScoutpals- Thank you. :) Glad you liked it. I'm very sorry but I can't use your idea or your character. I'm sorry. :(

#WolfCryWind - Thank you and I'm fine. :) Like earlier, I can't use any of your ideas or your character. I'm sorry for this.

Again, I appreciate your suggestions and all but I won't be accepting any story ideas/new characters/suggestions from now on ok? Sorry to disappoint you all but that's just how it is.

Thank you and I'll see y'all later! :)


	15. Author Note 3: Important!

Hi everyone!

How is everybody? Hope everyone had a great summer! Mine is going alright and I have a birthday coming up in 8 days! Yay me!

Okay, now onto the serious stuff.

I regret saying this but...I'm think of discontinuing Dethklok Kids for a while. :(

Now before you all go into a protesting frenzy or start throwing garbage at me, let me explain a couple things.

1. It's just I've lost interest in writing this story and I don't feel like working on this as much as I used to. But, there will be chapters in the future just not regulary (or longer) like I usually do.

2. Some of my other stories such as from Regular Show or Total Drama are much easier to write while Metalocalypse has drifted from my interest over the past year. I still like it, don't get me wrong, I just hardly watch it anymore.

3. After this, the last chapter will be the one I've been trying to work on for a while: Chapter 14. After that, that's when I'll stop this story.

4. I feel bad for making everyone wait so long and get everybody's hopes up for a story that takes forever to update. I can't do that to all you good readers out there anymore.

But don't worry, it's not forever! When I do get around, it'll be a while and one chapter at a time each one taking a while to do. But still, I want to thank you all for hanging on to this story with me. Bless your hearts. :)

One more thing, the picture I'm posting for this story is Natt, Nathan Explosions son. I created him from Rinmaru Games along with another OC I'll use for a new story I will post this week.

Like I said I'm very very sorry I have to do this, but that's just the way things are. :( Please forgive my decision.

Until then, see you later!


	16. Chapter 13

_Hey everybody!_

_As promised, here's chapter 13! Sorry for the extremely long wait but I was having such serious writers block and most of the time I didn't feel like writing at all. And I know it's late but I wanted to finish this as sioon as I could._

_Anyway, this is based off "Renovationklok" and like most fans I was surprised when Charles came back. This is not only about Dethklok mourning over their manager and redesigning their home, but It's mainly about how the kids feel about losing Charles._

_You see, he's like the godfather to the children and it'd be hard for all of them to handle his loss. Mostly Natt because he feels at fault from the previous chapter._

_And like I said in my last authors note, I will be temporarily discontinuing this story. I'm very sorry for this but I just haven't felt like writing this story anymore. But, that doesn't mean I'll quit for good. If I feel like it again, I'll try to continue this story. But until then, this is where it will end for now._

_One more thing, I know this isn't a great chapter and it might not be very long but I really did the best I could with this. Please don't hate me if this is not good._

_Thank you everyone for following and liking this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed it!_

_P.S. Sorry for the confusion on the chapter numbers but this is really chapter 13. All my authors notes I posted kinda messed me up. Sorry about that._

_Until next time, Enjoy!_

_I don't own Metalocalypse or the characters_

_The ones I own are Natt, Wally, Pattie, Skylar, and Tawnie. These are my OCs._

Chapter 13: Grieving & Contracts

It's been a few months since the attack on Mordhaus and the damage is still there, both physically and emotionally. The band hasn't done much other than drink, hook up with girls, and endure all the noise due to construction but none of them had a moments peace in a long time.

The kids haven't had it easy either, especially Natt. He felt like it was his fault that Charles was gone and there was no way he can ever come back.

"Why didn't I help him?" he asked himself while sitting on top of Mordhaus, "I should've done something. Charles...I'm so sorry." he cried to himself.

Speaking of Mordhaus, it has now become a floating fortress until the renovations and repairs are complete.

At the funeral, everyone was dressed in black funeral clothes and either cried and/or mourned in silence as the flames consumed Charles' coffin. The girls were crying and hugging their dads, while the boys did their best to keep their own tears from spilling. Of course, being the child with the most sorrow, Natt allowed the tears to fall and Nathan wrapped his arm around his son to comfort him.

"_I wish I knew what to say to comfort you, son." _he thought as he looked at Natt, "_But even I am at a loss for words."_

After the funeral, the kids were pretty quiet for the past couple days as their dads were trying to keep their finances together. They all become their own managers for different things but all they really did was spend most of their money on useless things they bought or had made just for them.

Tawnie was sitting alone in the childrens room when Pattie came in for one of their "Sister" talks. She came in and sat on the edge of Tawnies bed.

"Hey." Pattie said first.

"Hey." Tawnie replied.

"You okay?"

"I guess. It's just...it's so hard to deal with you know?" Tawnie shrugged before responding, "Charles was so level headed with our dads and could handle just about anything. So, having him gone..." she couldn't finish and only sat there in silence.

Pattie placed an arm around her friend and gave her a gentle embrace, "I know how you feel, Tawnie. It hurts us all and it's really hard to move on. But we have to try and keep our heads together especially for each other."

"Yeah." Tawnie nodded softly, "It'll be tough, but we have to stand strong...for Charles."

"For Charles." Pattie nodded.

The two shared a hug and just talked to each other for a while. Later that day, the guys called for a band meeting and everyone was present and accounted for. All except for one boy who stayed in his room, lie down on his bed, and mourned over his godfather for the past few hours.

Nathan came to check on his son and was sad to see him in such a state, "Son? Are you okay?"

Natt only shook his head as his father sat down on the bed and stroked his sons hair, "You've been very quiet and not yourself for the past few days. What's wrong?"

Knowing his dad won't stop asking about it, Natt sat up and looked in his fathers eyes.

"Look, if it wasn't for me Charles would still be alive." Natt said sadly with tears shimmering in his eyes, "I should've protected him, but all I did was stand there like an idiot! I should have done something but-but...I'm not as brave as I thought." he looked away for a second to wipe his eyes with his arm.

Nathan sighed deeply and gave his son a comforting hug, "Don't be saying that, son. What happened that day wasn't your fault and you can't keep beating yourself up over it. It's not healthy and everyone will be real worried about you."

Natt nodded silently as his dad continued, "I know you feel bad about this but we need to focus on what's going on right now." Nathan added, "We can't do this alone. Are you with me?"

Natt nodded again as he hugged Nathan, "Thanks dad. I'll try to feel better."

"Good." Nathan said as he and his son left the room.

They joined the others in the conference room and discussed what they need to do to earn their money back. Suddenly, the TV came on and it revealed to be a man in a suit looking down on the band and their children.

"Hello Dethklok." the man said, "Remember me?"

"You!" Nathan growled. He and his bandmates knew right away who he was.

The man, Damien Cornickleson, is the son of the president of a record company that Dethklok signed over to years ago. An incident between Nathan and Damien made the young man swear his vengeance on the band, even if it would take him years to do it. Now, his father is terminally ill and Damien is taking over the company, which would benefit him and his revenge scheme.

"Whats do you wants, you creeps?!" Toki asked.

"I'm glad you asked." he answered, "I heard you lost your manager and I thought I could _help _you in some way. All you have to do is sign a new contract over to me and you won't have to worry about money troubles anymore."

"How's that?" Murderface narrowed his eyes.

"Well it's simple really." the devious man continued, "Whatever you make during your shows will come towards me and the company. All your benefits before and after each show will be determined by me. It's the least I can do after you guys humiliated me years ago!"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled and said various things to the man, "You can't do that! Why you! You big creep!"

"And if you don't cooperate, not only will your concert be shut down," Damien gave a sinister grin, "but I will also be putting your children up for adoption."

"WHAT?!" Nathan shouted in anger.

"You can't do that!" Pickles said as he held his daughter.

"I can and I will unless you sign over to me." he said in a smug tone.

He faxed over the contract and the screen went blank after he made his final threat to Dethklok. As if their situation wasn't bad enough, now someone is trying ruin their way of living and even threatening the kids as well.

The kids sat, alone, in their room and discussed the situation among themselves.

"I can't believe this!" Pattie said in frustration, "This jerk comes in, tells our dads to sign over to him, and wrecks everything!"

"Not to mention he'll have us taken away if our dads don't cooperate!" Natt added, "If Charles were here, he wouldn't let this happen."

"But he's not here." Skylar added in a solemn voice, "We have to handle this ourselves."

"But how?" Wally asked, "We're not managers and it's not like they'll listen to little kids anyway."

"Maybe not, but we can still try to help our dads by earning as much money as we can." Tawnie suggested, "We can each do some individual odd jobs around the neighbor hoods and stuff. We might not be able to make a lot, but it'll help buy some groceries for a few days."

"It's not like we have a choice anyway." Skylar said, "Until the concert is sucessful, we'll do everything we can just to live. Right guys?"

"Right." the others agreed.

Like what their dads were trying to do, the kids did their best to raise money to get by. They did paper routes, recycling, lawn work, and other kid jobs to help gain at least a little bit of money for groceries and whatever they needed to live.

Soon, the day of the concert finally arrived and everyone has been feeling on edge on what might and might not happen that night.

On the ride to the show, every man and child was quiet until Nathan broke the silence.

"Listen you guys." Nathan started to say, "I know our money situation has been tough, but we can still get it all back if this concert goes well. We just have to play like we usually do and hope for the best."

"Uh Nathans?" Skwisgaar said while holding his guitar, "You can stops now."

"Fine." Nathan groaned.

Once the conversation was done, the kids went to grab something from their backpacks which contained things like First Aid kits, notebooks, and other things they might need in case concerts get out of hand.

"Here daddy." Tawnie and the others placed their piggy banks on the table, "It might not be much but every little bit helps."

The guys were astonished that their kids would give up thier own hard-earned money just to keep thier concert alive. Nathan knelt down to the kids and smiled at them.

"Thank you kids, but that won't be necessary." the band leader reassured them, "Once we do this show, we don't have to worry about money anymore. And that ratbag won't stop us, so don't worry."

"_I do hope you're right, Nathan." _Tawnie thought to herself, "_Charles, wherever you are, wish us luck."_

The kids watched as their dads performed and it seems that the concert was going to succeed. Things were going well until all the lights shut off and the music stopped! Everyone was shocked and the crowd was going nuts!

"What the heck is going on?!" Skylar shouted.

"They shut us down!" Nathan answered.

"What are we gonna do?" Pickles asked.

Since the concert was shut down, Dethklok had no other choice except give in to Cornicklesons demands. They all met in a room backstage to sign the dreaded contract.

The kids only stood by as Nathan was about to sign the contract, practically throwing away the benefits they would usually gain from the concerts. But before the pen even touched the document, the doors slammed opened and everyone turned around.

Right in the doorway, a figure stood in the bright light. At first no one could make out who or what it was until he took a couple steps towards the band and everone's jaws dropped.

"No way!" Wally said in a hushed whisper.

Standing before them was Charles Ofdenson, only wearing normal street clothes, was missing his glasses, and bore a scar on his cheek. As Cornickleson advanced towards the manager, Nathan slugged him real hard in the face!

"You boys got a show to do." Charles finally said, "Don't worry. I'll be right here when you're done. I'm going to have a little meeting with these guys."

Then, the kids surrounded Charles and engulfed him in a big hug.

"You're alive!" Tawnie cried tears of joy as she looked up at her godfather, "I can't believe you're here!"

"That's right kids." Charles smiled at the children, "I'm back and I'm here to stay." he turned briefly and frowned slightly, "_But only for a while._" he thought to himself.

"It's great to have you back, Charles." Natt whispered.

"Thanks son." Charles said to his godson, "It's good to be back."

While Charles discussed some things with Cornickleson and his fellow workers, Dethklok finished their most expensive concert ever and finally gained their money back. But most importantly, Charles was alive and part of everyones lives once again. The only thing that bugged Nathan and the others (before forgetting all about it later), is that Charles was faking his death the whole time and mentioned something about "something big" about to happen. Of course, he said he'll reveal everything when the time is right and after everything is back to the was it should be.

After the concert was over, everyone returned home to celebrate Charles' return, Damiens defeat, and the triumph of their great show. Of course, the kids hung out with Charles for a bit while their fathers got very drunk as usual. Once the guys were out cold and most of the kids went to bed, Natt went into Charles' office and wished to visit him for a little while.

"Hey." Natt said as he entered the room.

"Hello Natt." Charles greeted, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." the boy nodded, "I just came to see you. We really missed you, Charles."

"And I missed you kids too." Charles gave a small smile, "And your dads as well."

"So, why were you gone for so long?" Natt asked, "I thought you would always protect us?"

The manager only sighed deeply before he gave an answer, "Like I explained earlier, I will only tell you when the time is right. I wish I could tell you now, but I can't."

"Okay then." Natt shrugged, "I understand, I guess. You will tell us eventually, won't you?"

"Of course I will." he nodded slightly, "I promise I will tell you everything whenever I can. Alright?"

"Alright. Well I better get to bed." Natt said before giving his godfather a quick hug, "Goodnight Charles. Welcome back."

"Goodnight Natt." Charles said and patted his head, "And thank you."

The young boy left the room and Charles was left alone to finish the paper work he had left behind. Natt and his friends were very happy that Charles was alive again but still couldn't shake what he said earlier. What does he mean and what does it have to do with Dethklok? Only time will reveal the answer.

The End? (For Now)


End file.
